My very own delinquent
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: gaasaku high school,sakura got expelled after a fight at her old school,and has to transfer.at her new school, her afforts of acting innocent are wasted as Ino and her group try to bully sakura,also being harassed by the debt collector, how will she cope?
1. Fuck my life

**WANRING: **

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS**

**I don't have much to say, so just please enjoy the fic,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nun**

**!#$%^%$##$%*&^%#$%^(*&^^$%^&^%$#$%^&(*&^%$$%^&*((*&^%$##$%^&**

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Hmmh,"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Ugh..."

"BEEP! BEEEP! BE-

"Fucking alarm clock!" I yelled as I smashed it, oh great, now I have to get a new one, AGAIN.

I stood up carefully, flinching in pain with every movement. Fucking old school, fucking people, fucking sun, fucking earth, fuck everything. My life fucking sucks balls.

"Another fucking day to wonder why I didn't kill myself yet" I said to myself as I opened my dresser and searched for clothes.

I took out a black tight tank top that had 'my chemical romance' written in a certain way to make it look like blood. Then I took out a pair of tight black skinnies with rips here and there on them.

I took off my shirt carefully and looked into my body mirror. I had long pink hair ending at my belly button, DD sized chest, a skinny waist painted in bruises and scars, and long skinny legs. I turned around and revealed the scars that show a lot of memories.

One of my old abusive boyfriends had carved the word 'slut' into my back because I had been hanging out with an old friend of mine. That man makes me sick to my stomach.

I put on my bra, and then quickly threw on my tank top, I was sick of staring at that scar. Then off with my pants, and on with the new tighter ones. Now it's time for school, well for my knew one anyways.

I transferred to a different school because I got expelled from my old one. The new one was a large public school without, gratitude to the principle, uniforms. I hated uniforms so much, and I loved my regular clothing as much as I loved my father, well no, I love my clothes a hell of a lot more then I loved my father.

That ingrate, he ran off when I was seven and left me and my mom a debt on our shoulders, which _I'm,_ not me and my mother, _IM, _trying to pay off. My mother went insane, and when I say insane, I _mean _insane. She's currently in jail; she tried killing me one night when she was drunk. I still visit her here and there whenever I can, but I don't like to. I'm the only mental support she has, and that's why I visit her, I love her, but I hate her to.

It's hard to explain.

I looked at my appearance again, and sighed, I looked like a delinquent. I put a white baggy shirt and black baggy pants over my clothes and tied my hair back into a pony tail. I then put on a pair of glasses and sighed, AGAIN.

I'm at least going to try to give that innocent school girl look, so if anyone catches me fighting off grounds then they wouldn't recognize me. Well then again, my hair is pink and hard not to notice, but oh well; I'll try my best not to get kicked out of this school.

I looked at the time and sighed, I should be going now.

I walked out the door and regretted it, "what now sai" I spoke, my voice dripped in venom; it even made my tongue numb. "Just making sure you didn't run off, you do have a debt to pay, about two thousand?" he said blankly, I growled "I know already, fuck off, I aint going nowhere" I said as I continue my way to my school.

"I know"

I turned around to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore, I sighed and stalked off. Great, now my day is even more ruined.

Once I got to the gates, I hesitated, was it a good idea? Maybe I should just quite school and work full time. No, granny would be disappointed in me. I walked into the school and sighed for the twentieth time today, it's going to be a long ass fucking day.

As I walked towards the principal's office, I could feel the eyes on me, I guess my pink long spiky hair would be an attention whore, well then again, what do you expect? It's pink for god's sake! Well, maybe I should have dyed it black...nah, Imma leave it pink.

I could hear murmurs around as my temper was about to snap, this place is so annoying. People all around me gave me strange looks, shit, I really want to glare, but I have to resist the urge! I'm a quiet normal high school girl who looks fat and ugly. At least this way no one would start trouble with me, other than bullying,. Just then, I bumped into something hard and backed up.

"Eh, s-sorry" I purposely stuttered.

Gasps were heard around as I lifted my head to see a hot fucking piece of ass.

The red-headed boy smirked, his bluish green eyes pouring into mine. I looked at him questionably, resisting the urge to scowl or glare at him

"Watch where you're going next time"

My eye twitched by the red-heads tone as he walked passed me. "What a jerk off" I said as I continued my way the office. I went in circles a couple of times before I got sick of it. "Where the fuck am I going?" I mumbled to myself, hoping that no one around me heard.

I grabbed someone's shoulder, the boy had blond hair and blue eyes, his cheeks were lined scars that looked like whiskers. "Hey ki- uh, h-hey, c-can you please tell me where the front office is?" at first, the boy looked puzzled, but then he smiled and pointed towards a direction.

"O-okay, th-thank you"

I stalked off into the direction he had told me to go in and I soon found the front office. The front lady gave me my schedule and then told me what I had first, what day it was and where the classroom was. I thanked her and walked off.

I, yet again, got lost. "Where the fuck am I going?" I muttered under my breath, without noticing the raven headed girl in front of me. I accidently bumped into her "a-ah! I'm s-sorry!" we both bowed and said at the same time.

Shit, there's actually a chick here who acts like this.

People around us giggled at the sight, I wanted to bitch them out so fucking bad.

"I-it's okay, I-it was my fault!" she yelled, her face red as hell. This woman probably gets the guys, she had long bluish black hair with bangs, her eyes were grey, but they were extremely pretty, she had huge boobies, but she was kind of chunky, but that's something a good guy could over look.

For some reason, the first thing that popped in my mind was 'booby buckets' from a show that I had just recently watched, I held in laughter. "N-no, it-its mine!" I urged, feeling kind of bad lying to an innocent girl about my personality.

Then suddenly, water came spilling down onto the girl, I looked up to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes laugh at the raven head. I looked back at the girl and saw that she was crying, she crouched down onto the ground.

"Go die bitch! No one would give a fuck! You ugly whore!" the blond yelled at her.

I wanted to go up there and kick the living fuck out of her, but I had to think about my image, and plus, it'd get me kicked out of school. The blonde piglet then looked at me and smirked "hinata! Did you find yourself a friend? Hey! Now both of you can be whores together!" I twitched, oh god this chick is asking for it.

I looked at the girl, well, I'm assuming her name is hinata, and offered my hand. She looked at me unsure, then spoke "you sh-shouldn't be around m-me, it w-will r-uin *hiccup* y-your chance t-to get f-friends"

"I don't need friends like her" I said, the girl hesitated, but took my hand as I pulled her up.

Her hair was starting to get puffy as it dried "m-my hair, I l-look h-horrible" she said as she patted her head. "My names sakura and I'm assuming your hinata right?" she nodded as I dragged her along.

"Where's the girls bathroom?"

She pointed in a direction, and once we found it, we entered and I plugged in the straightener I had in my bag, and then pulled out an extra pair of clothes, it was tight black pants and a tight dark blue shirt that matched her hair. "Here"

Hinata then put them on and came out of the stall, she isn't chunky at all! The raven had bigger boobs then I expected and she had an hour glass shape, along with a nice pair of legs!

She looked amazingly pretty, even though her hair got worse "your pretty" I said, she blushed.

"Th-thank you"

I then started straightening her hair, and finished about twenty minutes later.

"w-were extremely late for class!" hinata exclaimed, I giggled. "It's okay; I'll just say that you showed me around the school and where I had to go"

The raven then calmed, "y-your more l-laid b-back t-then I ex-expected"

"Shhh, it's a secret!" I giggled, she looked at me puzzled.

"I transferred here because I got into a lot of fights with my old delinquent look, so I decided to change it a bit so I won't get kicked out again" the girl nodded, she looked unsure, but then she slowly became comfortable.

"Alright, let's go to class"

Hinata and I played fallow the leader as she headed in a certain direction. We talked for a bit and her stuttering had cooled down, she laughed and smiled as I did too.

"w-were here now" Hinata said, she looked petrified, is she bullied that much? "What's wrong? I asked

"Th-the teacher is usually late for t-this class, a-and t-the c-class always m-makes fun of m-me when he-he's gone" he stutter came back again.

"Don't worry, you just have to ignore them, I'll be here for you" I said reassuringly, I can't believe I'm already getting fond of her. She breathed in, sighed, and then walked in.

The whole class went quiet as some people gasped, whispers we heard 'I didn't know she had such a hot body!' or 'hmph, she isn't that pretty!' I giggled at hinata's blush as I walked in. "hey whores! Where's your corner money! I don't have enough lunch money to eat today so you better have worked hard last night!" the blond piglet yelled, I could only giggle at how dumb she was.

Hinata stepped back and I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered "their just jealous cause they don't have enough up there to make booby buckets" I could hear hinata giggle as we walked and sat in the front.

"Hey bitch! Where the fuck is my money!" the blonde piglet yelled, now that's just pissing me off.

"I'm talking to you! You whore!"

Silence

"Hey whore! And you to pinky, where the fuck is my money!"

Hinata started shaking as the class chuckled, well the guys looked kind of guilty but they didn't do anything to stop them.

"Hey bit-"

"Fuck, can you be any more annoying?" I mumbled to myself, I'm assuming she heard because she stood up "what the fuck did you just say you ugly slut?" I sighed.

The piglet walked up to my desk and grabbed me by my baggy shirt. "Answer me bitch!"

The only real thing I could do is ignore her; I can NOT get into another fight AGAIN, no matter how much of a bitch she was. "I'm talking to you!" she yelled again, ugh, so loud.

"Ino that's enough, you're getting annoying"

I looked at the man who said it to see the red-head I bumped into earlier. The piglet giggled and let go of me "okay gaara-sama!" she yelled cheerfully. The red-head looked at me uninterestingly and then looked away. I sighed, so much for not getting into fights.

I then heard a hiccup come from Hinata "Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked, she looked up at me "it's my entire fault that you're being harassed" she, surprisingly, said without stuttering.

"Just ignore the piglet"

I might have said that too loud as she went on a rampage, AGAIN.

"The fuck did you just call me!" she yelled, standing up, AGAIN.

I sighed, this good girl thing isn't working out, I'm suppose to be stuttering and blushing, or just do whatever Hinata does.

Just then, the teacher walked in. "sorry I'm late class, there was a hungry dog in need and I-"

"Give it a rest kakashi" a raven headed boy said, looking bored as shit

My eyes widened, shit, what the fuck is kakashi doing here? I hid my face with my hand.

"Anyways, did the new student already enter?" kakashi said, looking around and spotted me "your name is?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously. "Sakura Haruno" I sighed, he would have found out eventually anyways. Kakashi's eyes widened, then narrowed, well one eye did at least, and the other one was covered.

He then turned around and began his lecture, not asking for introductions, or anything similar. Sometimes I wonder if kakashi is a mind reader.

After the lecture was over, the bell rang and apparently we had science.

"I thought we were just in science?" I said to Hinata, she sweat dropped "that was English"

**Time skip!**

Science was over and it was now currently recess, me and Hinata walked down to the cafeteria to be stopped by the piglet and her gang. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Give me your money!" she yelled, what a typical bully.

I had no money to spare, so I just stared at her blankly as Hinata hid behind me.

"Well come on!"

"S-sakura, w-we sh-should j-just give her m-money" the raven stuttered.

"I got no money to spare" was all I said as I walked by them, Hinata still stuck to me like glue. The piglet grabbed me by the hair "bitch! Where the fuck do you think you're going!" she yelled yet again.

Are blonds always this loud?

"Ino that's enough"

The red-head again, what does he want?

The piglet let go of me as the red-headed boy with the kanji tattoo walked towards me "just hand it over and it'd be a lot better for you" the blonde piglet smirked. "You tell her gaara!"

"I refuse"

The red-head glared "and why is that?"

"I got no money to spare"

"You ugly whore! What? Your mom and your dad don't take care of you? I bet your mom is as ugly as you, maybe even uglier!"

"She's hideous"

They all looked at me in surprise, but the red-head boy stayed emotionless. "W-well, your dad must b-be...homeless!" she said, I laughed at her dumb insult. I grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her outside instead of the cafeteria. The outside was a lot more crowded.

"Bitch get back here!" I looked back to see all of them fallowing me, even the red-head.

I looked forward, and saw sai, just fucking great!

I stopped and looked at Hinata "get out of here" I said, she looked at me confusingly. "Trust me, I'll handle them" I said, the raven nodded and ran off into the school. The group was more focused on me, so they paid no mind to the girl running away.

I could NOT let sai see me with any of my friends.

I looked at the group and sighed. "I'm getting bored" a girl with two buns said, sighing and looking at ino, all of them nodded and the piglet smirked "well let's just make it more interesting! Gaara you wanna join?"

"I'm just here to watch"

The red-head said, staring at me intently "surprisingly, normally when Ino bully's someone you don't give a shit" I heard a guy with face painting on his face say.

"Shut up konkuro" the red-head growled.

Just as the piglet walked towards me, I felt something grab my shoulder, and I knew right away as to who it was.

"I told you sai; I'm not going to run off"

"Just checking, what's going on here?" the raven asked, looking at the blond. "And what's with the new look?"

I looked at sai and glared, so just only he could see. The raven nodded and walked away "the payment is due in three weeks; I'll be coming to check up on you again at lunch"

Just before the blond could do anything, the bell rang.

"saved by the bell" I murmured.

I ran off.

Okay, from here on out, I will act like Hinata no matter what! I have to stutter, cry, blush, etc. Because the show I just put on would get people suspicious. Fuck I really messed up bad today, I have to look scared! Fuck I messed up!

Just as I was about to open the door, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the janitors closet. "What the fuck?" I said to myself. The room was dark and I couldn't see who it was, but someone was in here with me.

"what the-ah!" I yelled "w-where a-are you touching?"

**!*&^%$#$%^&*((*&^%$#$%^^%$##$%^&*&^%$&*(*&^%%^&**&^%**

**WARNING:**

**I AM NOT UPDATING UNLESS I GET FIVE REVIEWS**

**Sorry, this chapter is too long and boring! Sorry for it, but I swear it'll get better! Lol sorry for the cliff hanger! WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MOLESTATION! PLEASE BEWARE!**


	2. Fuck, i'm revealed

**IM SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO WANTED A SEXUAL SCENE ALREADY, BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WAY TO SOON! **

Im also sorry if the story isn't what you wanted it to be, I'm just trying to work off of what I left myself with, so please bare with me until I get back in the game of writing.

I am not to sure where this storyline is headed, because I don't remember my genius plans, so I'm sorry if the ideas just seem randomly shot in there!

ANYWAYS….please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

**IMPORTANT: SAI IS GOING TO BE AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER, A LOT MORE THEN I INTENDED IN THE BEGINNING, SO IM SORRY IF IT SEEMS LIKE SAI'S POSITION JUST JUMPED FROM BEING THE HORRIBLE DEBT COLLECTOR TO THE CARING MONEY CARER…PERSON, THING. LOL JUST PLEASE BARE WITH ME I PROMISE FOR EXCITEMENT.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I could feel a larger form beside me, yet I couldn't see him in the dark closetI had been dragged to "what the fu- WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!" I yelled out angrily as hands caress my chest lightly.

"it's me"

With those simple words, my body stopped struggling and rag dolled carelessly "fuck my mother fucking life" I muttered out as relief hit me, I thought I was being raped. "I told you I'm not fucking going anywhere, I payed off more then 75 percent of my debt, do you honestly think I'm gonna run away?"

"I know you don't have any money coming in lately, how are you suppose to sum up the cash by next week?" Sai asked curiously, with a tint of emotion invading his sentence. "If I hadn't known better, I would say your genuinely worried about me" the words came out dripping in mock, but I regretted it when I felt a small twitch coming from the man behind me.

"I just want to help you"

The one thing that I had hated sai for was the emotionless tone, I could never tell whether he's serious, or what he's thinking when he gazes at me, waiting for me at the front of my house.

"Our relationship is based off of one thing and one thing only, MONEY. Once I'm out of debt, your existence means nothing to me" The words came out harsher then I had intended them to be, it's not like I hate the guy, it's just when he's around, I get nervous of his next moves.

A lot of the times it's almost as if he's my stress ball, even though I should be afraid of him. He could easily say that I had tried to escape or run away, and they would kill me with no explanation necessary.

I struggled out of his grip and stormed out of the closet.

"fuck my mother fucking life" I cried out as I noticed my spiky messy hair, sai stepping out of the closet right after me. "fuck god dammit s-" I was about to bitch until I paused in my tracks,….

shit.

The red-haired boy from earlier and his brown haired companion was standing there with a smirk, I blushed, knowing full well of their assumptions. I came out of a closet with messy hair and a boy stepping out right behind me, not only that, cursing words were suppose to be 'disrespectful' in my innocent little mind.

I just fucked my entire image over.

"God fucking damnit sai you really know how to fuck me over sometimes" I sighed out, not even looking at the two smirking beings in front of me. I looked at the said black haired man to only see a small smirk of indecency in his eyes, what the fuck is this guy up to. "this girl is mine, if anyone touches her, I will find you, and I WILL kill you"

With that, the raven haired boy left in confidence. It was a bit too late to keep the act up, but if they could never prove my personality as a fake, then no one would ever even bother to be interested! I waited for words to form out the duo's mouth, but they simply stood there, staring.

"kankuro, go on ahead" his words were smooth and deep yet dripping with amusement, it sent a shiver down my spine. "you got it bro" the brown haired man replied playfully as he headed in the opposite direction, departing with a backwards wave. My glare depend, never breaking the eye contact between us.

His turquoise eyes filled with amusement slowly formed into a dangerous gaze, and out of shock, I took a quick step back. I felt my heart jump slightly as he quickly followed my steps forward. Anger boil inside me 'this mother fucker scared me for a second, what in the living fuck'

My glare darkened as I took another step back, 'your not gonna fucking scare me' I thought while I demanded my body to listen to my mind. The red haired mans eyes formed an emotion that I just couldn't understand as he smirked wildly. My knees became numb and a shiver ran through my body mercilessly and I stumbled backward clumsily, bashing into the half closed closet door, slamming it shut.

The one thing that I could have agreed on is that he can scare me, but I couldn't handle the dark and seductive chuckle that escaped his smirking lips. From then on, my body had just shut down as I blushed, my glare softening in the process but all the while still there.

He advanced forward so swiftly to the point where my eye just couldn't catch it, and ended up pinning any escape possible with his stern strong arms on each side of body. We were mere inches apart as I froze, my body couldn't handle his eye much longer, I could feel myself slipping away into his grasp.

The man leaned in, causing my face to flash a violent red as I slammed my left cheek against the door, avoiding his eyes, but glancing back, looking away, and glancing back, but looking away again. I couldn't hold my glare any longer so I closed my eyes shut and waited for my body to melt in his hands. His eyes were too intense, it was suffocating, my finger tips began to burn ever so lightly.

His lips lightly brushed against my ear and I just couldn't take it any longer, my whole entire body flinched. My hopes of the man not noticing deceased as he huskily chuckled in my ear. "scared?"

My breathing wavered as I began to shiver lightly "fu-fuck y-y-you" I staggered out and regretted it instantly, I shouldn't have trusted my voice to send the message over. The redheads hands smoothly travelled down to my neck, fiddling with my long pink hair gently, he slowly used his index finger and traced a line up to my face, leaving a burning sensation as I twitched.

My heart had been pounding wildly as if it was trying to get the fuck out, I hoped to god the man hadn't noticed the power he has over me, but it was an obvious answer, he had me.

He then grabbed my face harshly, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. My breath hitched along with my heart as my face turned into a deep red "s-stop" was the only thing that I could sum up in words while the build up of butterflies in my stomach affected my entire body into a numb tingling sensation.

He leaned in with no warning and slowly licked my neck line and all the way up to my face with a smooth rhythm. My god had I been going crazy, I twitched and shivered violently, my breathing got heavier by the second.

I was fucking horny as fuck.

The redhead released me, stood up, gave me one last smirk and left the mess that I am, JUST LIKE FUCKING THAT.

JUST LIKE FUCKING THAT.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SURPRISE**! DID YOU LIKE THE LITTLE SCENCE? I was kinda high when I wrote this, SO SORRY FOR ANYTHING!

**IMPORTANT: DONT WORRY, THE SCENE WILL NOT SWITCH OFF, NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL STILL BE IN THOSE CONDITIONS.. ALSO, I MIGHT EDIT THE CHAPTER LATER ON WHEN IM NOT STONED OFF MY ASS.**

**BUT**! As promised, 1,195 words, I don't like posting chapters under a 1,000!


	3. Broken walls

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

My heart wouldn't stop racing as I leaned against the walls of the hallways. "Why do I feel like this" I spoke breathlessly to myself. Somehow the red haired male had so much power over my body, he could make me feel things I didn't even know we're possible, mostly fucking anger though.

Because more then fucking anything, this pissed me the fuck off!

"That red haired prick!"

'Fuck this, I'm not going to class today, I'm out of here' I thought with anger boiling in my stomach. I needed to feel renewed again, I needed to feel like new again. I paced out of the school, then passed the gates, and once I was out of the grounds, I began to walk freely. "Fuck this school" I muttered to myself.

GAARAS POINT OF VIEW

I watched my toy walk out of the school gates, and I just had to follow. How the girl acts, how she's innocently fucking evil, I felt pure excitement and deviousness invade my brain. I was going to break this girls wall, and break her down with it.

I just had to follow that pink hair out of the building with a sinister smirk plastered on my face.

SAKURAS POINT OF VIEW

I travelled aimlessly into the bush, feeling the anger residing inside me was leading me to wherever I needed to be. I kept mumbling to myself "fuck this girl hormones bullshit' My mind being far too accupied, I had only looked up to see the nature around me now. Where was I? and how in the world could I have possibly only noticed now how beautiful my surroundings were.

It had been a big area full of vines and swamp trees which surrounded low cut water that had only been ankle size. The overwhelming joy that I had never felt before, since I was always so pissed the fuck off with life. I couldn't hold in a smile as I took in a deep breath of the fresh air ''it's time to let all the anger out of my system''.

I began to remove pieces of clothing, starting off with my shoes, to my pants and then up to my shirt. I had brought extra clothes along side the extra clothes I had lent to hinata. After realizing I forgot a tank top and I gave my only one to hinata, I simply decided to run around in my red sports bra and red shorts.

I walked into the water and closed my eyes lightly. I took another strong inhale and began to jump from rock to rock. This had been the perfect spot for parkour. I jumped off one rock and caught a vine on my way up. On my way down, a slight tug from the weight of my body until I began to swim like Tarzan.

I jumped from rock to rock, doing flips and anything my body felt like doing until my whole entire jolted from a cool touch of fingers on my back.

"AH!'' I screeched in fear as I jumped back and held a fighting stance. There had been only one colour invading my mind. Red.

My eyes widened in shock as I gazed into the older males suffocating stare. His eyes finally had some type of emotion, pure lust. I took a short step back and spoke ''Y-you again! w-what the fuck are you doing here''.

He advanced towards me as so fast I couldn't even make out his movements. ''Your one tormented girl arent ya'' the red haired male spoke seductively as he raised his hand and caressed my pink locks ever so lightly. "I can't help but wonder why you act the way you do"

My heart squeezed at his deep breath taking voice and his cold hardened gaze.

The older male then snatched me up and put me on his shoulders, walking towards the grass and throwing me on the ground, not listening to my demands. ''Your dangerous'' he spoke huskily in my ear after he pinned my arms to the ground with his hands.

''im lovin it''

His eyes darkened with a tint of passion invading my soul. I could feel my anger I had for the male earlier die down, I felt the ideal high school life of being as innocent as hinata disappear.

Worst of all, I felt myself drowning in his palms. I averted my eyes as memories of my past relationship gave me the fighting spirit. FUCK. NO. There was no way in hell I was going to fall into someone else's grasp again.

Anger boiled in my stomach as I gazed directly at the man above and spit directly in his face.

GAARA'S POINT OF VIEW

As I felt the spit run down my cheek, I felt anger yet pure lust overwhelm my body at the flustered girl below, I smirked. Letting go of the girl's hand for a moment, she took the opportunity to try and escape which was quickly crushed as I held both her hands down with one.

She glared up at me furiously ''Fuck off kid''

I could feel the rush of wanting to crush someone boil in my stomach. I was going to rip her confidence down to nothing.

I leaned in lightly, amused as her face flushed, eyes softening, but the pink haired girl continued to put on a show. I slid my tongue across her cheek, smothering spit on the smaller girl's face as well.

''Im going to fuck your pretty little body till my cock rips that rebellion right off your fucking face''

I felt her entire body flinch as she began to squirm, the smirk forming on my face just couldn't be helped, i'm going to fuck this bitch up. I retraced my lean in and felt my own body flinch as I gazed down dangerously with pure excitement to my smirk and lust pouring out of my eyes.

Her head was tilted to the side, her cheek against the grass as the pinkette tried to keep on her mask, but the flush overwhelming her face along with the eyes full of fear completely gave it away. Her eyes darted in another direction as she began to sputter out nonsense.

I wanted to ravish her right fucking now.

My fingers traced her face as her eyes closed shut, I let my finger run down her neck, then down to her chest as I circled where her nipple would be if her bra wasn't in the way. The pinkettes body shivered and followed my finger, reacting ever so fucking cutely as I heard a light moan escape the bottom of the younger girls throat, exactly where I wanted to shove my cock in.

Something shot through my body after hearing her light moan, but I knew better then anyone else though, let the girl wait, let her wonder, question, fear, let the unknown crush her until it turns her into a slutty mess.

Let her fucking suffer.

I completely stopped everything in my tracks and stood up, giving her one last smirk before I walked off ''that thing on your back, if it ain't true now, it's gonna be''

I watched the fear and anger run through her widened eyes, yet for some reason, a bit of relief, which angered me. I gave her a menacing glance before storming off.

HEY EVERYONE, WELL IM NOT TOO SURE IF THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT YOU WERE HOPING FOR, MY I HOPE IT DID YOU GOOD! TILL NEXT TIME!

AND IF ANYONE HAD FORGOTTEN, THE WORD SLUT WAS CARVED ON HER BACK.


	4. New person, new feelings

TO: Idiot.

Honestly I was not going to answer, but eventually I had just decided to, I mean really, who wouldn't? I am not particularly mature enough to brush it off even though it means absolutely nothing in my life along with these short stories. I had simply said at least five reviews, I was not interested in continuing a story I had found from a while back, but I second thought it, if people actually liked it, then I would.

So, to tell people, i will not continue on the story if no one else was interested in it.

I hate to say it though, I guess I did take the story hostage.

But in the sense of my thoughts, it was for people who could maybe like such a story, and if there wasn't any, then I thought why continue if I had no interest in it myself? Im sorry if thats what you dislike, but personally I dislike someone who even bothers to say anything insulting at all, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT CONTINUE TO READ IT.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was thinking to myself now, everything that I came here for went down the drain, the reasons why I switched schools, the reasons why I forced myself to be something that i'm not, was all simply for this one reason. To NOT stand out, especially when it comes to the head man of the school. But even more especially when it comes to someone as dangerous as him.

He has said it to me, 'If that thing on your back isn't true, it's going to be'.

Who in the fuck would ever even speak of something so disgusting, any normal human being would consider the fact that a scar that big, saying such a thing, must from your deepest, darkest, inner core of terrible experiences. Not once had the red haired male show remorse or pity for what has happened to me.

Is that why I was so fucking attracted to him?

I continuously thought about how many times this man had left me hanging, rather then that, how many times he was able to even have me by the edge in the first place. No man had ever had that kind of effect on me other then my old fuckhead of a boyfriend, but the only difference between the red haired male and my ex was that, from what I know his name was, Gaara had showed me his true colours, he showed me exactly who he was without any attempt to hide it.

I sighed, fuck my life right up the asshole.

TIME SKIP

After a long walk through the bush, turning left and right, forward and backward, I eventually found my way back to the city, and then to my house. I ditched school on the first day, how fucking professional. I entered my rather shitty home, and then I started to remember my shitty ass fucking life.

I stil had plenty of debts to pay.

I glanced at my watch to see that it had been 6:30, it was about time i had went to work. I should've went home earlier, then I would have been able to finish these boxes that I had to sticker right away instead of doing it late in the morning. I had two jobs and one that I could do in my own time. My first job was a connivence store, and my second one was at a bar later tonight around 11 to 3. Once I get home, normally I sleep for a couple of hours that I have left, but now I have to stay the fuck up to sticker these damn boxes.

I sighed with pure exhaustion, how in the fuck am I suppose to do this shit, how could they all just leave such a heavy burden on my hands, alone? I couldn't fucking handle anymore of this shit, even though i'm so close to paying my debt off.

TIME SKIP

I had gotten dressed, prepared what needed to be prepared, and worked. One hour seemed like two as the clock ticked every so lightly.

piece of fucking shit clock was really starting to piss me the fuck off, if I had to admit. I grabbed the news paper that had been set beside me, and began to read as people started to walk into the store.

I payed no mind, personally I really didn't care about this store at all, I didn't really care too much about anything though. "Your horoscope for today is based off of risking. Take chances, open up to people, you will have good luck with social situations this week, what a load of shit"

Just as I mumbled out the last sentence, someone had chuckled right in front of me. I shot my head upward to only see a brown haired male with brown eyes standing lazily before me with a smirk, confidently looking at me, yet still somehow lazily.

He placed a case of beer on the desk without a word. I looked down at the register and punched in what needed to be, "That'll be 25$"

I said, glancing up at the taller male. He took out his wallet, handed me 40$ and before I could even give him his money back, he was already gone. "The fuck is this shit"

TIME SKIP

It seems like i had simply fallen asleep and awakened, my job at the convenience store was over, but I was now at the bar, serving fuck heads hard shit. Why the fuck did I have to be born in a life like this. It wasn't hard to notice the brown haired male step onto the serving area, but it seems as if he hadn't noticed me as he had been talking to some girl.

I chuckled a bit, he gave me a rather large tip, he's a player.

"Coke and rum for the lady" The brown haired boy ordered without looking at who he had been talking to, the kid seemed more respectful at the convenience store compared to now, but then again, he probably had a lot of alcohol in his system.

Fuck men anyways, they're all fucked in the head, well, not all of them.

I set down the beverage along with 30 dollars that he had left me, the other ten was the drink itself "Here you are sir" I spoke mockingly as the older males eye's travelled from the drink all the way up to my face, obviously checking me out in the process. "Two jobs?" It was somewhat weird for the man to not get a slight shock to him because of the girl sitting on the chair beside him.

This guy just straight up doesn't give a fuck.

"Have a good day sir" I replied, glancing to the other customers stopping by. i served one after the other, being a pissy bitch to anyone who had even tried to talk to me. I sighed after it had calmed down and without even thinking about it, my eyes looked for the brown haired male. I felt slight disappointment when my eyes couldn't find the said man, had I developed a small crush on the man?

TIME SKIP

Work was finally fucking over.

I began to undress after I had entered the girls locker room, first the shirt, replacing it instantly, and then everything else. I suppose I still was self conscious in a sense, although I didn't really know why. "Stop being pathetic" I sighed out. A little after I had changed clothes, I exited the building with pure exhaustion. "Sakura"

Shock ran through my body as I jumped at the voice behind me "the fuck!" I screamed out as I looked at the boy in anger "fuck Sai, do something about that scary shit, stand the fuck out more" My hands made their way towards the pink locks on my head, messing it up by angrily scratching my skull. I felt like I was going to cry.

"You know, after years of you paying off your debt, watching your situation, it's not like I don't give a fuck about you"

The raven haired boy shocked me yet again, I wasn't expecting any other emotion to ever come from him other then sarcasm and mockery. "I don't know what your trying to do, but it ain't tricking me"

"I would help you if I could, but if I were to ever show that I have emotions not only for another person, but just in general, I will be thrown in the trash like all the others who failed to meet the criteria, and someone else would be handling you, I don't want that"

His face had finally shown something, it made my heart sink, it made me regret all the things that I had ever said to the raven haired male.

I turned around, my back facing Sai "I don't fully understand, but I have a feeling your not a bad guy at all" I felt slight embarrassment, just like the boy behind me with a tint of red to his face. I opened my mouth, turning towards the said male to only notice he was gone. "Whats with men and fucking disappearing"

By this time, the buses were already all over and my job was a far distance to my house, but personally I didm't mind the walks during the night, the only thing I had come to hate is having to run every once and a while, since it was late at night in the worst spot of the city. Maybe I should buy some type of protection?

Half an hour of walking and thinking to myself, I had finally reached my house "Final fucking ly" I pulled out the pocket watch "3:45, I should have enough time to finish the bags"

"Fucking 6:30 in the morning, looks like I aint getting any fucking sleep today" fuck my fucking life was all I kept thinking about, why did I have to be this miserable? Why the fuck am I always fucking pissed the fuck off? I'm tired of feeling like this, theres gotta be something that could be done. i jumped in the shower quickly, pulling on a black tank top, a baggy white long sleeve shirt over it and a pair of baggy jeans.

Maybe I'll try just this one last time to put up this act, hanging out with hinata and denying everything could possibly work.

I looked in the fridge, the cupboards, I had absolutely no food anymore, but all the money I'm getting goes straight to the debt collectors, if all goes well, my debt would be payed off in half a year.

After I got out of the shower I started brushing my hair which indicated how pissed off and tired i was today, all the knots in my hair were mercilessly torn with the brush. It's about time to get to class now, well, lets try this a again fuck.

HEY EVERYONE, DONT WORRY, ILL MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING SOON, WELL, ILL TRY TO ANYWAYS.


	5. Offers

To be fully honest, I read the chapter I had posted and said wtf? I was pretty high like I am now when I was writing it, but still, I realized I never read through the chapters before I post them, I always forget!

ANYWAYS!

PLEASE ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE IN THE STORIES i HAVE WRITTEN.

on another note: A message!

Sorry for the one who complained about all the swearing, when I posted this story I had a certain vibe of anger going on, and it would be weird if my chapters just stopped the swearing, but I don't really know when or how or how much I should swear, I have poor timing.

The sun was shining bright on my eyes, I couldn't even feel the breeze that the trees had presented to me. I pulled an all nighter and as a plus one, I have to leave early to drop these damn bags off at the factory. The aviators were glued to my face as I swayed down the street, of course I would have downed a couple of shots, of course i'd drown in a few beers, of course i'b be walking down the street with liquor hidden in my baggy shirt.

The sun was beating me down entirely.

"Fucnn bitches" I slurred out, fuck, i'm drunk, no more shots for me until maybe around lunch, or unless i'm about to pass out. I ran inside the factory and handed the bags to the manager "Make sure you don't overwork yourself now kid". The manager had always looked out for me since the first day he had laid his eyes on me. "I know mang, i need dis, thnx alot for extra job" The words hardly made sense, but the older male patted my head and sent me on my way.

My eye's and body sloppily made its way towards the school with no intentions of anything today. How could anyone handle anything in a state like this, The one thing I had been fearing since last night is me being unable to keep my cover, because I was obviously going to drink, and I am obviously not going to take anyones shit today. The one thing I had been hating dearly though, was how bad I wished I could teleport to school. The sun was draining all the nutrients in my body.

I had to take another shot.

I pulled the bottle of jack from my pants that was covered with my shirt and downed it. A loud screech was heard and a black car pulled beside me, revealing a red headed boy, and also revealing the fact that I was drinking hard shit early in the morning. I frantically removed the bottle from my lips and capped it, wiping the left over liquor the was on my face. "I knew you were a bad girl".

I wanted to slap the smirk right off of the boys face. Mustering myself up enough to not act drunk, I spoke "W-what a-are you t-talking a-about".

The boy simply frowned "Cut the fucking act and get in".

Of course I would love to refuse something that the said man offered, but it was fucking hot, he already knew who I was, and I was tired of pretending to everyone. I hesitated, but then opened the black car door. "I accepted this ride simply because it's hot as fuck out, not because your hot as fuck" The words slipped out of my drunken mouth with pure regret playing in my stomach. Fuck.

The older male had only chuckled, noticing the tint of red on my face. I slammed the car door with anger and I sat down and pouted. I'm getting fucking tired of wearing all this baggy ass shit. "Why do you pretend?" The question somewhat shocked me, but his tone of voice is what really froze my body. "Everywhere I go people fuck with me until the bitter end, I was tired of it, but i'm more tired of faking this shit and it's only the second day. I just can't afford to get kicked out right now"

I took my eye's off the road to look at the redhead which had only made my chest tingle. His face was looking straight, but his eyes were cornered, directed towards me with blankness pouring out of his eyes. "Word on the street, you have two jobs, you live alone, and your in debt. right?"

Honestly, I was getting a little annoyed with how much this guy had already figured out when it comes to me. "Now how in the fuck do you know this bullshit?" I demanded as the bottle made its way to my lips again, chugging it slowly. The burning sensation on my tongue is what kept my pain inside, the jack in my hand was like my suss.

"You look like your taking a breath of fresh air when you drink"

Gaara's words were wise and right, it was the only thing that had kept me somewhat sane in this world. "I'm drowning, jack is my air" I replied mockingly as I gazed at the bottle with warmth. "So, tell me, how do you know so much?".

"I don't know so much, I know a lot of people, and people love to talk" The only person that popped up in my brain was the brown haired man that caught my eye last night. "Oh that brown pineapple kid eh?"

"Something like that."

Just then, a pulsing head ache occured in a split second, and my head became slightly dizzy. "Fuck" I grumbled out as I stared at the passing trees, to only notice that the surroundings were unrecognizable. "Where we going?" I questioned with no fear residing in my stomach "I have an offer" Gaara replied huskily. Not even looking at him I could feel my breath hitch, his voice was fucking hot enough, looking at him was unnecessary.

"And whats t-that" Fuck, the stutter that always happens when the boys around really pisses me the fuck off. The car made its way to a closed in parking lot, and the man parked abruptly parked into a dark corner. Before my brain could even see what was going on Gaara had climbed on top of me "If you let me fuck you one day, not today, but sometime in the future, ill pay your debts off right now"

I hadn't felt my face get this pink in a while as my eye's stared at him in shock "w-what! W-why?". Gaara's eyes were intensifying by the second, his gaze seemingly soft yet rough and heavy. His masculine frame looked so much bigger then my own, it looked like he could crush my like a tooth pick. "Because"

"No way! I'm doing just fine on my own, and if you wanted to fuck me at least try to fucking charm me" My mouth couldn't help but spill the beans each and every time I talk. I would never ever tell him that kind of information on my own free will. The red headed boy smirked sadistically, as if he were an animal and I was his pray "The offer will always be there for the grabs".

With that, the man hovering above then retreated, sitting back rightfully in his seat. This guy always leaves me hanging somehow. H e turned the car on and pulled out of the indoor parking lot swiftly "I think were gonna fuck one day, we got dat connection" The words dripped in mockery, and a smirk never leaving his face. "Shut up" I replied blankly as I looked away and out the window. My brain is hating itself right now, I couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. The redness on my face only increased by double the amount as my legs began to shake. "You know, your easy to read"

Fuck.

Does he really know whats going on? Or is he just teasing me? My brain felt a tad cloudy, I couldn't understand what was going through the mans head. I had only hoped he couldn't tell what I was really thinking, because I never had been so blank on someone in my life before today. "W-what d-do you mean?".

The redheaded male went silent, and the rest of the car ride home was quiet. I could hardly talk anymore, so I was somewhat thankful for this. How much had the man figured out already, what does not know about me?

The drunkenness took over my body today, but I wasn't going to let this happen again, the red haired boy wont see success again on reading me easily, I'll make sure of it.

"You should let me out before we get there, it will attract too much attention being near you from the last time we were in school together" The man only kept driving, no acknowledgement nor any time of slowing down, since we were right by the school. "You have no intention of doing so, do you?"

"Nope"

Anger boiled in my stomach as I walked down the hallway, I knew it would bring too much attention to me coming here with that guy, but I didn't think everyone would be all about it in an instant. As soon as the girls bathroom was in sight, I jumped to it and uncapped the bottle of jack after taking it out of my shirt. Fuck my life.

The eyes never left my face as murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the people who had been coming in and out from the school building. All that could be really heard was "who's that bitch" or "since when did that girl come here" and my personal favourite, "Why is he hanging out with someone as ugly as her?".

"Gaara, what the fuck is going on?" The irritating voice caught my attention, it was the piglet. "Why did you come to school together?" I noticed the tears slightly rolling in her eyes as she stared at the red haired male in betrayal, looking for some type of excuse in his eyes.

"Mind your own" was the only words that came out of the mans mouth, but not only that, anyone could tell it's whats coming out of his heart, rather, it's whats not coming out. Her sympathetic gaze slowly turned cold, filling itself with solar powered hatred. 'This isn't over' is what displayed on the girls face, I, to be fully honest, haven't seen anyone with a face like that in a while, it put me on alert.

I might've made a strong enemy this time.

My mind wondered off for a while as I sat in the girls bathroom, and then it hit me, Hinata, I haven't seen her face in a while. I felt worry overcome my brain as I slammed the bathroom door open and stormed to our usual class. My feet hardly made a sound, no matter how fast I had been going. Just then, Hinatas blue hair right next to our first class. My feet picked up the pace with a worried heart, for some reason I had a bad feeling as soon as I remembered her inability to protect herself.

As soon as I got to a decent distance, I pulled on her shoulder so she would face me "Hina-" But my body froze instantly. "The fuck happened?"

Her bruised eye looked at me in shock as the other would could hardly open, the make up attempted had only made it worse. Just based on her movements you could tell she was in fear. "Did someone in this school do it?" I demanded angrily, feeling the uprising in my chest. She hesitantly shook her head as she stayed quiet. I grabbed her throat and spoke "say something, a word, anything"

She let out a small hello that could hardly even be heard, but I could feel that her voice could barely work. "FUCK" I shouted. "Who did this to you?"

Hinatas eye's turned blue, her cheerful and fun aura becoming grey and depressing. Her lips parted lightly, and the voice was barley heard. "M-my f-father". Just the thought of her father beating her, someone she had been living with since she was born inflicts this much pain on her? I could feel the rage shooting through my body abruptly as my vision went red.

"Do you want me to get you out of there?"

I could see the shock in her eyes, as if the girl had never came to that type of conclusion. Her eyes started from looking at my own to the shoes on her feet. I wanted her to just say yes, I wanted her to just want to leave, none of that 'but he's my dad so I forgive him' bullshit. I patiently waited for the reply, still not knowing how to react if she says no. I tightened my eyes, holding the breath I just took in my lungs.

"W-where w-would I-I go?"

That very sentence made happiness burst in my stomach as I jumped up.

"I'm not sure, I mean worst case scenario you could live with me.?" I don't know why I even offered it, I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring her into my home, considering the fact that I have a debt, and if anything were to happen it would be all on her.

I have to change that, there must be something that I could do. I wont tell Hinata about my problems, I just have to find a way to get the money quick.

Hinata began to cry.

"please help me"

WELL EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE IDEA OF HINATA AND SAKURA LIVING TOGETHER, THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF SAKURA AND HINATA FRIENDSHIP, THERE GOING TO BE WELL CONNECTED AS MORE TIME GOES ON.


	6. It's all about tactic

HELLY EVERYONE! I FEEL AS THOUGH I LEFT MYSELF A LOT TO WRITE ABOUT, BUT AT THE SAME TIME NOTHING. I FEEL AS THOUGH IM STUCK IN THIS LITTLE BOX OF THOUGHTS, NOT A WRITERS BLOCK, I JUST FEEL LIKE IM TOO MUCH ABOUT THE COUPLES RATHER THEN SITUATIONS, NOT SO MUCH IN THIS STORY, JUST IN GENERAL.

ANWAYS

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.

"P-please help m-me"

When I heard those words I felt my heart sink as heavy as her eyes looked. "I will. Give me a day and you'll come live with me, go to your house and pack all of your things tonight, put it closest to a window on the first floor where no one could find it, if not make sure its reachable. Otherwise, go about your day as you normally would" The words came out professionally as I turned on my heel and left with a mission in my head.

What could I do to make the money, at least a decent amount? My feet were making its way out of the school, as much as I need this school to accept me, the only reason why I needed it was because of the money issue anyways. I have to find a way, the worst case scenario is that i'd take out a loan, it's not necessarily a great option either since the ones I owe the money to in the first place already have the situation down about my parents leaving it all on me, so it seems that they give me more time then usual.

What the fuck do I do?

I was about to turn into the main hallway which will lead to the outside of the school, what the fuck do I do? I felt my brain pulsing as the feeling in my chest only increased. I don't want to take her out of a sticky situation just to put her into a new one, but to top it off, if anything were to happen to me she would be facing it all by herself. Fuckkk. The drunkenness faded away lightly as the anger increased.

"What the fuck do I-" Just as I was about to talk to myself, I bumped into someone. The older male was much taller then me, and his structure was unrecognizable until I had looked up to see the said mans face. All my eyes witnessed was red and thats all I needed to see for my mouth to whisper out the name unconsciously "Gaara".

After the name escaped my lips, I then noticed it was in fact not the redheaded boy I was familiar with. "Nope" The older males face had anger all over it. Oh yeah, my act. Forcing my eyes to put on an act, I purposely stuttered out "S-sorry". Leaving the redheaded boy number 2 with that, I took off. My legs continued on and out the building, almost reaching the gates until I felt my whole entire body stop in its tracks.

Gaara, money.

"Fuck"

TIME SKIP

I couldn't possibly do this, I couldn't possibly just walk up to him and tell him I want money for him to fuck me. I mean he did offer it but that doesnt mean anything, my pride has gone down the drain from simply accepting the offer in my head. My kindness gets the better of me, but Hinata was just someone I had come to care for instantly, I would dislike it more if I didn't give a fuck. I peaked over the corner I found myself hiding behind to watch the redhead as he socialized with that weird brown haired dude, who I gathered, was the said mans brother. The brown haired man then tapped the redheads shoulder and walked off, saying one more thing as he was walking.

Now was my chance. My legs and finger tips became numb with nervousness as the feet attached to my body decided to slip the second my mouth opened, which angered me entirely.

"G-gaaah!"

I didn't even want to lift my head, knowing full well i'd have to face the man either way. The chuckle that came from Gaara's direction made the heart in my chest jump out. I was laying face first on the ground, exactly how I fell. "Okay".

"Okay what?" I sat up on my ass with anger "Okay to the deal!"

"To what deal?" His face was like a swimming pool of mockery as he teased me and continued to act like he had no idea what I was talking about. "Come on, the deal! From earlier today.." I felt a tint of red boil up in my face as I put one knee lying on the ground and the other right beside my body, leaning my elbow on said knee. "You have to be more specific" His reply was exactly on the dot to my expectations, but I still had become even more flustered by it as I averted my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. "F-fucking l-later on for m-money".

Although I had mumbled it loud enough for only the man to hear it, he still continued. "What was that?" Gaara's legs sternly made their way towards me as I felt my whole entire body become frantic. "I-I, I m-mean, u-uh, b-beca-because uhm.. I-I" A mess of words sputtered out of my mouth unintentionally as I fiddled with my shirt, holding onto it for dear life. If you think that was bad, it got even worse when the male was hovering right in front of me, holding his hips as he leaned down to my face. "I didn't hear you" The red heads voice became extremely low and attractive, it made the situation a whole lot worse.

"T-the d-deal, f-f-fuck-fucking, u-uh" My hands waved everywhere as my brain was too cloudy to even function. I think there was so much adrenaline that my body started to shake. Now my face was as red as Gaara's hair "U-uhm" I felt so tiny compared to the man before me, I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breath, and I just couldn't calm down. The man who had been mentally abusing me leant down to whisper in my ear "I can't wait to fuck you, don't worry, ill handle your debt, now run along".

Those words sent shock throughout my body as I stood up and ran off instantly. The only reason why I had done so was because I needed to get the fuck away from the guy, talking about such a thing in the first place was embarrassing enough, I couldn't fucking handle it when it comes to someone I had liked.

someone I liked?

"Oh no... I fell for another fucking asshole" I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed my whole face with my palms. Stop, fucking stop, get the debt paid, fuck the kid instantly and then leave. That's the only thing i could do, out of sight out of mind.

"Sakura?" I turned on my heels to look behind me, my vision being invaded by a piglet. "I just wanted to say sorry for the first impression, I just really don't like that girl Hinata from past experiences, but I kinda started to like you, I was hoping we could put aside our differences and maybe become friends?" The words that came out of her mouth was pure bullshit, and I know exactly what she's expecting.

"U-uhm h-honestly.." Her eyes started to rid the softness and show true intentions, she was powerful with her words, but I wasn't stupid. "I don't want to be friends, to be fully honest, I don't even want to be near you at all. I don't particularly know what went on, but I do know your a lying fuck, and I also know that your not gonna be able to fuck with my head. So give it a rest girl, just because that red haired prick doesn't wanna lick your pussy doesn't mean you gotta flip your fucking lip, cunt." I watched the emotions in her eye's turn from confident to clueless "w-what?"

"I bet you weren't expecting that from me you stupid bitch, watch who you fuck with, you don't know what people are capable of. Oh and wipe that conceited look off your face, it looks ugly on a girl." With that, I let her be. Of course it wasn't a good idea to push her, it was a terrible idea because what I said would only make it worse. I'm not afraid of her going around and telling people who I really am though, because after a while of hiding it, the idea becomes less believable to everyone else's eye.

The only people that had an idea for who I was is Hinata, Gaara, and this piglet fuck.

I think it was about time to actually get to class now, do my work, pass school and go with the flow. When I had gotten to my class, I made a small excuse and sat down. I don't think I ever sat down with this much ease off of my back, my heart became warm and happy, I was done working all night long and barley sleeping, I was done hating everything in the world, I was done having to see Sai.

Sai.

I can't say I know what went on that night he confronted me, but I haven't seen him since then. I felt a small knot in my chest for the boy, maybe he had really come to see me as a friend rather then someone who he needs to babysit. My heart became a bit worrisome the more I thought about the raven haired man.

What was going on with me really? Could it be the alcohol that was in my system? I can't control my emotions, I can't say no when I know it should be a no, I can't block out the feelings I had for the people around me like I use to. Fuck, the state i'm in, things are getting dangerous. I can't do this to myself again, I can't let myself drown like I did before, when Itachi had done those things to me, when Itachi carved the word slut in my back, I decided that I was against the human race. The decision itself was enough for me to handle the emotions residing inside, but now, the redhead was able to break those walls down just by the snap of his fingers.

I can't let the whole Itachi situation happen again, I can't let myself grow affections for someone like Gaara, because he had way too much control over me. I needed to help myself, and Hinata too.

TIME SKIP

"Alright, you know what you need to do, bring everything that you don't want left behind, tell me where you put it, what window it's near, and it would be helpful if you could tell me the schedule of your parents" It was currently lunch time as me and the blue haired girl sat under a tree, planning everything out.

"I-im s-scared sakura, w-what if things g-go bad?" She looked at me with her bruised up watery eyes. "then we come up with a plan B, don't worry about it Hinata, just pack your things tonight and go to school like usual, but this time you come home with me, not where your fuck of a father could touch you." The more I had comforted her, the more her eyes showed a peak of happiness. "Thank you so much" Her hug came out of no where, but I could feel the intensity of her will to leave just through the hug itself.

My shoulder became wet from her tears as I embraced the girl back "Don't worry about it hinata, your a beautiful girl, and i'm not too shabby myself, me and you, you and I, Sakura and Hinata, Hinata and Sakura. Just remember its going to be like that from now on, were going to fuck shit up hinata"

"The whores went lesbian!" One girl with two brown buns on each side of her head exclaimed, pointing at me and Hinata insultingly. I couldn't help the chuckle forming in my throat. It wasn't out of amusement, it was out of pure exhaustion of taking peoples shit. My eyes had never felt so intensively pissed as I glared at the brown haired girl, which made her eyes widen for a split second "Fuck off" my words were pure spite, my face was full of hatred, and my eye's felt like knives as she laughed out nervously, continuing to walk away with her friends.

I pulled Hinata off my shoulder she had been so desperately clinging onto. Tears rolling down her face as she looked like a mess "Listen to me" I pulled her face upward with my hands on her cheeks "Once certain problems are solved, I'll teach you how to be a bitch when you need to be, just wait a little longer, this bullying crap isn't going to last once I figure shit out."

"Me and you Hinata, were going to rule this fucking school, its all about tactic"

HELLO EVERYONE AND THANK YOU FOR READING! ILL POST MORE TOMORROW


	7. What if I don't wanna

HEY AGAIN, HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE THE STORIES GOING! DONT WORRY THOUGH IF THINGS SEEM LIKE THEY HAPPEN FOR NO REASON RANDOMLY, THE STORY IS GONNA BE A COMPLETE CIRCLE, HAVE A NICE DAY!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

The morning came by quickly, I called in sick for the convenience store, I also did the same for the bar tending. I didn't want to quit until I had known for sure that the debt was paid. I casually got ready, no 'fuck's' or 'my life's' coming out of my mouth this morning. I mean I didn't like the fact that i'm going to fuck for money, I just like the fact that my resting days came a couple of years early.

I had a nice long sleep last night, and I was able to actually somewhat enjoy it rather then laying there knowing that I should be at work. I popped on my shoes, no spending money until I know for sure, especially since I didn't go to work last night for the preparation of tonight.

I headed towards my door, opened the knob to see exactly who i'd normally see in the mornings. "Whats going on" The expectations for the situation occurring now was very low, the raven haired males face was full or worry and rage. As soon as I stepped outside, Sai grabbed me by the shoulders and loudly spoke in my face.

"Why did Sabaku No Gaara pay the rest of your debts?" Normally, I wouldn't even socialize with the ones taking money from me, but since the last time I had seen him, the thoughts of the raven haired boy actually caring for me never washed away. "I made a small deal with him, nothing important really"

"Listen Sakura, he isn't someone to be fucked with, if you don't follow through the contract, he will do something about it. I don't know the guy personally, but word does go round" This was the first time I heard Sai speak more then five words that wasn't 'don't forget' or 'don't run away'.

"I never signed a contract with him, and it's not something difficult to follow through, kind of"

Sai relaxed his muscles as he took a small step closer, it was hard not to notice the distance shortening between us but this was also the first time he had ever stepped a foot next to me, so I did not want any misunderstandings to be felt by the other man. "What did you compromise with?".

My cheeks instantly turned red as I became flustered the second he asked me the question. "U-uhm I-It's n-nothing to w-worry about" I couldn't even come up with a fake answer as my brain became clustered. Sai again gripped my shoulders, yet at a closer stance as he pulled me in "Sakura, tell me, maybe I could help".

I could feel a sense of humour grow in my stomach from the help thing as my face became like a lobster "N-no i-its okay!"

Just as I saw anger and sorrow boil in his eyes, a loud recognizable black car pulled up to my house as a redheaded boy stepped out with a blank expression. Sai still holding my shoulders closely, he tightened his grip as the older male walked towards us. "Come on, were late." His eye's showed nothing along with the facial expressions displayed, however, due to experiences with the man, blank eyes and expressions yet bitter mockery to his voice meant he was mad.

The heat in my face cooled while the raven haired boy whispered one last thing in my ear "It better not be involved with fucking". Just as my face mustered itself up it went straight back down hill again, turning an extreme tensive red. How in the fuck did he know? Well, I guess based off of my reactions and considering the fact that Sai had been studying in this kind of stuff for years, it isn't a big surprise that he had come to the right predicaments.

The raven haired man took a small glance to my face as I looked in the other direction simultaneously, looking the boy in the face seemed extremely unappealing as I felt the shame ring in my chest. His feet made there way out through the back, his foot steps vanishing slowly. I knew the redheaded boy was mad, I just didn't know why specifically.

"Who the fuck was that, girl"

Fuck, he was more mad then I thought. "None of your business" was the only thing I could possibly think, even though I have no reason to be excusing or justifying myself to the man before me. "i'll fucking kill the kid if I see him touching you like that again". I mean, I can't say I didn't believe him when the redheaded boy said so, but why go so far? What reason did the man have?

The only kind of anger that would go so far for this reason was only really jealousy.

"W-wait a second"

Gaara looked at me with anger flowing through his veins, his poker face long gone after Sai left. "Are you jealous?" His facial expression showed a slight shock, which shocked me since it had been the first time seeing such a reaction from the man. I felt a chuckle escape from my throat "You are, aren't you! You aren't as tough as I thought you were!"

I guess in a sense I was asking for what was coming, considering past experiences and the mans personality in itself, he had advanced towards me so fast my eye hadn't caught it. The redheaded boy came to a distance where I had stumbled backwards, hitting into the wall behind me. He rested both hands on each side of me, trapping me in with his leg in-between my own.

I put my hands against his chest as I physically went frantic "W-what a-are you doing!"

My efforts to push the man off of me was futile, but I had still continued on with my protest. "I don't get jealous" the tone the man was using came out extremely quiet, yet un-resistibly sexy, BUT! Somewhat annoying considering that the man thinks he's too high and mighty to become jealous. Maybe it was in my best interest to stay quiet, but the daring side of me, that had wanted gaara to get mad at me, couldn't be helped as I softly and hesitantly spoke.

"J-j-jealous-jealousy l-l-looks c-cute on youah!" The words were pouring out like vomit until he had grind his leg against my private. Fuck! I moaned out like a weird fuck the last few seconds of my sentence. My eye's widened in embarrassment but then went half lidded as I placed both hands against my mouth and looked away, my fingers experiencing a slight stinging sensation as my heart began to jump out of its chest.

"ah? what was that?" All the anger seemed to have floated away as mockery and confidence was plastered on the bigger male before me. I kept one hand over my mouth and my other pushing against his chest as I completely closed my eyes shut, feeling the overwhelming heat rise up in my face. My chest had that extreme sense of adrenaline, you know that kind when your near your crush, and you have extreme anxiety of heart racing moments that you kind of want to get away from for the relief, but want to be near for the rush.

He began to slowly and teasingly rub his knee, shooting pleasure throughout my body softly. I gasped out "G-gaara!"

"Fuck, who's cute now huh?" delight could be heard in the mans voice as he mockingly became passionate. And there it was, the big fucking rock hard thing in his pants made my whole body become rigid, you know that cold butterfly feeling that kind of made you feel dizzy and your body unable to function properly because of it? That was exactly how i felt.

"W-we, I-i, Sc-chool, u-uhm, l-late, w-we" My eyes never looking at the boy, but I could feel the amusement growing in his stomach. I'm not too sure what really got to me the most, the fact that he was turned on by me, or the fact that his extremely large fucking cock was rubbing against my leg. "Whats wrong?" He abruptly retreated his leg, pulling me off my feet by my hips and supporting me against the wall and his groin as I gasped out of shock. "Just not feeling it today?"

The more he spoke, the more his voice altered from blankness into pure seduction, and the more my body began to react. His private part was pushed against my own as he rocked his hips continuously "a-ah! w-wait" My hands tried to push him away by his chest, but the strength of the older boy was overpowering. My whole entire body began to shake and twitch as I moaned with the rhythm of his hips.

"Nah, your feeling it, aren't you?"

My body was now out of control, I was shuttering and shaking, twitching and practically fucking breaking.

GAARA'S POINT OF VIEW

Just when I thought it was gonna be boring, she pulls things that catches me off guard, making me wanna just fucking pound her. I could see just what the fuck I was doing to her, her little frame was shaking, every now and then her hips accidentally twitching, causing our privates to grind. I simply sat there, softly rubbing my rock hard dick against her, but never satisfying enough.

She gasped every single time I would rock my hips, changing the rhythm from fast to slow, hard to soft, just to see her cute little reactions. "You know," I supported her mainly on my hips and partially with one hand "I could fuck you right now".

Her whole entire body twitched at the sentence, causing me to smirk in pure delight. The pink haired girl began to shake even more as her face was more then beat red. I lifted my hand and grabbed her face so I could see her eyes, but I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. The girls face seemed so small compared to my hands, she pouted with light anger as her eyes were filled with lust.

She was turned on.

I felt my dick twitch, I wanted to fuck this girl right fucking now, but I didn't want any of this to end. Sakura pulled her face back to the side profile, her eyes closed shut yet again as my fingers hovered over her neck, just barley touching skin. Holy fuck, the pinkettes heart was pounding out of her chest, I could feel it going 90 without even touching her chest. My finger moved its way down, the farther down it went, the more skin I touched.

Now I was at her collar bone, my touch becoming more harsh as it slid in the direction of her tits.

I couldn't believe how bad she had been shaking now, how hard her heart had been pumping, her body became overworked, and it put me in a sense of delight as I traced down to the upper lump of her chest. "w-wait" the words, as usual, came out a spluttered mess "What if I don't wanna".

SORRY TO CUT SHORT HAD TOO SEE YOUS LATER


	8. Bonding like Jack and Daniel

HELLO EVERYONE!

SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE EXPECTING MORE GAASAKU LEMON BUT THATS NOW QUITE YET.

ANYWAYS! THIS IS MORE OF A GAASAKU BONDING MOMENTS.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

"N-no! I m-meant w-wait for real!" the redheaded boy had stole my brain away for a moment, but it came back as soon as I thought about Hinata. I could feel his movement change after the older male noticed the difference in my voice. "G-gaara!" I panted out, grabbing his shirt "I need your help!"

TIME SKIP

"I think she said this window"

"You didn't figure this shit out beforehand?"

"Hey don't underestimate me! I did, it's you fucking me up"

I heard a slight chuckle from behind me "is that so"

"N-not in that way! Come on, stop fucking around, we have like five minutes to do this shit"

We crouched around the corner of Hinata's rather big fucking house, sneaking around to the window she had specified her luggage was near. Once we got to the window, I looked behind me at the red haired male's face "I'm going in". After sticking my finger in the crack of the window, specifically meant for me to get in, I pulled my hand up, opening the said window.

I slid in like a snake, only opening it as much as necessary. "okay...the brown door to the left, on top". I followed my own instructions as I looked in awe. "How the fuck are we even going to sneak all of this shit out?". Bag after bag, suit case after suit case until we had finally came to an ending. Just as I was about to sneak out of the house for good, someone called behind me "Hey!". I took a quick glance, intaking the long haired male that had the same eyes as Hinata's "What do you think your doing? Get back here!" I was gone as soon as the boy opened his mouth. "Come on lets go!". Gaara already had the majority in his arms as I grabbed the rest of the bags.

As fast as we both wanted to go, we practically dragged ourselves to Gaara's car "Fuck!" I yelled out in pure frustration, doing what we needed to do and once we were done, we pulled out. I felt like an idiot when I realized he didn't even follow us, but he must have had a good reason to, like the pink hair that could be easily identified.

I looked to the left of me and let out a relaxing sigh along with a pleasing laugh when I saw Gaara driving in a good mood. "Well that was fun, only problem is that kid goes to our school, and you have pink fucking hair" He spoke out amusingly "Well it doesn't matter all too much, i'll threaten them with abusive behaviour if they try anything" I answered to only receive a blank cold look from the man "So she was getting abused".

I opened up way to much already, but yet again, it felt like vomit "Yeah, i'm assuming you have some type of experience with it, otherwise it wouldn't affect you all too much, you cold hearted bastard" I laughed out as I nudged him a bit, but I noticed i went into realms that I shouldn't have. "Oh well, I mean you could see I was abused too, right?" I spoke out casually as a smile hadn't left my face once.

"What happened" It hardly sounded like a question, more like just to humour me, even so, I continued "My ex boyfriend did it, actually" but still no emotion showed from the man "But it doesn't really bother me all too much, the one thing it really does though is piss me the fuck off" I laughed out. "I hate hearing this shit coming from you" a slight sting in my chest occured from what the man had said, although I hadn't particularly understood what he meant "I don't know why, I just don't like it." He continued.

"Maybe you like me" I joked out but I instantly got mad at his reply "Fuck off".

"You know, your like a closed book, no, a locked book and gives out fake keys to people who are hoping that just maybe one day you'll actually accidentally give up that key, like fuck! I'm not gonna bite" It came out in mockery with a tad bit of bitter "I bite" Gaara spoke out in a low tone, sending a slight shock throughout my bones.

"Why are you after my cookie anyways, theres a lot of girls who are prettier then me around" I heard a confused chuckle come from the redheaded male "Your what?" he questioned. "You know, your pie, v-gaygay? a cookie? my...private" Explaining it to him was somewhat embarrassing as I felt my cheeks become red. "Yeah I get it".

It got quiet for a little bit as we drove towards my house, I started to feel weird as I shifted, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my cookie? just as I began to doubt my knowledge of the man, he reached in the compartment his elbow was originally resting on and pulled out a package of two oat meal cookies, opened the package, and began to eat it.

I went frantic inside as I squirmed in my seat. I just told him that a cookie meant a pussy, and he pulls out some and eats it right in front of my face. This guy was a fucking tease. My heart raced as I averted my eyes, my whole entire body being shocked by the situation happening. "Whats wrong?" he questions "you can't seem to stop moving, your fidgeting in your seat".

"N-no, I-I just n-need to use the b-bathroom"

"Oh okay" Gaara replied mockingly, knowing full well that I know he knows why i'm uncomfortable. Fuck, I needed to get out of this seat as soon as possible, awaiting for my house to come into view "T-thanks for this, Gaara".

"To answer your question from earlier, theres always going to be someone hotter, but your not like the other chicks around here" although there was no emotion in his tone, the sentence was full of it. His low and slow voice was nice to the ears, it was quiet, yet so loud. "Maybe because i'm not human" I chuckled out "But ditto to you, i've never seen someone so nice yet so fucked up" I laughed out.

"I'm not complimenting you, i'm saying your weird as fuck"

"Thank you for supporting my nice but prick idea on you"

He smirked as we pulled into my drive way "Alright come on, lets get this shit inside" I stepped out of the car and walked to the back of it was the owner popped the trunk. I pulled out a couple of bags and brought it to the front door step, putting it down as I grabbed the key on my necklace, pulling the chain over my neck and opening the door. We both took the time to bring it in my house until they were all in Hinata's room I had prepared last night.

Once everything was done, I sighed out tiredly as I sprawled out on the couch and spoke "Want anything to drink?"

"You got any beer?" He replied and as soon as it was said I jumped up and walked towards my fridge, opening the door to only reveal jack Daniel's available "Well I don't have much, but the one thing I do have is Jack" I sarcastically joked out as he gave a small chuckle in response. "You goin back to school today?" He asked me as he took the jack I had offered to him. "Yeah, gotta see Hinata today, she's coming to live here with me" My reply was short and settled as he opened up the jack and took a swig.

"Is that why you agreed to my offer?" Gaara question in a small tone, almost seemingly disappointed "well yeah," I replied as the Jack was passed my way while I continued "I have too much pride to fuck for money, but there's something about that girl, I just met her but she reminds me of me. The day she came in with a bruised up face, I lost it, I knew I shouldn't be involved with her because of the debts but I also knew that she had no one else to turn to"

Our conversation continued as equals, i felt a small connection now, like we had a bonding moment. Even after everything though, the most he ever showed was anger, mockery, excitement and lust. "I just don't fully understand why you wanna fuck me bad enough to give up so much money" I chuckled out.

"Money I got, and a lot of it too, you I don't got"

"But now you got me, you could've fucked me right away, why make the offer for the future? not that i'm complaining or anything" I took a large shot from the bottle and passed it back.

"It's fun"

"What, fucking with me?"

"Something like that"

I felt anger residing inside of me "Your gonna fuck me and tell all your friends" I spoke as he took a shot himself "What am I suppose to tell them, I spent over thousands to fuck this one girl?" he joked out after the jack was separated from his lips "Your hard to understand you know that?" I replied with pure emotions.

"Well thats what everyone tells me"

Gaara then passed back the jack as I took the last chug and stood up "Come on, let's go you fuckin prick" I said sarcastically as he replied in the same tone "Fuck off you bossy cunt" I laughed a little bit as I walked towards the door "Hey, you want this bossy cunt". I mean I know to expect the unexpected when it comes to him, but it always catches me off guard no matter what method I use.

Gaara twirled me around and pushed me against the wall, pinning me by my shoulders. "I know your cookie wants it too". My face lit up red as I averted my eyes where the his wasn't "See, when I get too close to you" He soothly said as his lips got closer to my own, causing me to flinch "You get all fidgety and red". Gaara's lips were mere inches from my own as his hand slid down my shoulder, caressing the side of my boob in the process which caused me to begin to shiver and shake.

The redheads voice got really low, quiet and sexy, his voice almost sounding caring in the sarcastic way "I could fuck you right now, deal or not, and you'd still deep throat my fat cock". I kept twitching now, I could hardly fucking breath at this point, feeling anger boil in my stomach at my own body reactions as Gaara let go of my shoulders. "Come on, let's get going"

With that, the man left me hanging, again. I laughed with slight joy, he's actually not so bad.

AGAIN ITS CUT SHORT, IM TRYING TO GET TO 2000 WORDS AND UP EACH CHAPTER


	9. The best that you could be, Hinata

HELLO EVERYONE, I'VE BEEN SLIGHTLY OBSESSED WITH THIS STORY LATELY, BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW THIS ONES GOING!

MY IDEA WAS THAT SAKURA IS A HARSH BITCH BUT GAARA SOMEHOW GETS AROUND THAT AND MAKES HER ALL SHY. DOES EVERYONE AGREE WITH WHAT IM DOING OR AM I DOING IT WRONG?

IS GAARA BEING TOO NICE TO SAKURA? WHAT DOES ANYONE THINK? IM SCARED TO WRITE MORE WITH NOT REALLY KNOWING IF ITS GOOD OR NOT! BUT I WILL CONTINUE EVEN IF NO ONE REVIEWS, SPECIFICALLY BECAUSE I LIKE THIS STORY MYSELF.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

...

The car ride was quiet yet comfortable, I felt a bit confused on what to say only because of the events that had happened so far. I had just met the kid, and here I am, still feeling somewhat trustful towards him.

Sure he was really quiet and sometimes he could be an asshole, but meeting him completely turned my life around. I don't think i'd ever be able to tell him that though, because I knew I was getting in to deep.

I need to break the contact with me and him, but figuring out how in the first place is the trouble, he could read right through me, so finding a way is gonna be real hard.

Of course I loved this, the mystery and the connection, but that was the problem, I loved it. I just had to wait it out, had to figure out a way to let him down gently, because just maybe, the smallest chance is always there of him killing me, but he can't rape me, because I have to let him.

The only problem I really had with that is getting too attached after we had fucked. My thoughts drowned in its own fear as we got closer towards the school. We pulled up again together, for the second day, which brought more attention.

Just as I went to reach for the door handle, Gaara grabbed my chin, lightly tugging my face towards the older male. I wasn't too sure what he was doing, but I had an idea. It all happened before I could even react, yet it went on so slow. The redheaded boy pulled my chin in and reached forward, placing his lips against my own.

Shock ran through my bones as I grabbed his arm with my left hand and groaned out "hmm". My face became beat red as I felt out of breath, the sensations of his soft lips felt so warm, the act of him reaching in for a kiss, it was filled with a small sense of rush as I closed my eyes shut.

My legs became weak as the protest I had grabbing his arm loosened. Gaara then pulled away, seconds after our lips touched. His greenish blue eyes staring into my soul as our faces slowly distanced. When my mind snapped back too, I averted my eyes as even more heat boiled in my face. I waved my hands around in front of me, trying to spout out words that only came out a mess. "I-I I am g-going t-to g-get t-to class!".

I grabbed my bag and opened the car door instantly, I felt a bit feverish from the situation happening before me. Of course, there were people murmuring, talking shit, saying whatever the fuck they wanted to say, I didn't care. The only thing my body kept on doing was running and blushing. I ran throughout the school building until I had reached the girls bathroom. "Fucking christ".

I looked into the mirror, seeing my own girly and bashful face. "Fuck!". The feeling of his soft lips pressing against my own, or his fingers pulling my chin in, my heart thumped at the remembrance of his eyes gazing into my own, digging in my soul like it was nothing. Those seductive eyes stared me down like I was tiny, I felt my heavy breathing only worsening. It was true, I hadn't had any type of sexual pleasures happening to myself in a long time, the stress of the debt had distracted me too much, I didn't have time for sex or to even touch myself.

Fuck, i'm going to feel uncomfortable all day.

TIME SKIP

"I-im not saying your doing it on p-purpose! You just look...-s-sexy" Hinata whispered out the last words in my ear. The blush had never left my face all day, I squirmed, all I could really think of is Gaara's fingertips, leaving mine on fire.

"I just don't get what your saying"

"Y-your face, your j-just looking a-at everyone in a...s-sexy way"

It was kind of cute, every time she said sexy she would whisper it into my ear, as if a little kid was trying to swear next to their parents.

"I still don't get it, how am I looking at people all sexy like if i'm not doing it on purpose"

"I d-don't know!"

"Are you teasing me!" I went and started wrestling with her, we were both outside under the tree, just as every other lunch time. I went to go grab her, but she stopped me by grabbing my hands as well. I pushed her two hands towards her as she struggled back, keeping her stance. We wrestled back and forth as my blush never left my face.

"I w-wouldnt t-tease you!" She frantically spoke out, her face becoming red at the attention I had just noticed as well. People around us were watching, but the only person that really mattered to me was Gaara's eye's staring me down. I retreated from Hinata to only go close to her and whisper "I-I just haven't h-had sex in a while"

Her face boiled in red like a lobster after I whispered in the raven haired girl's ear. "Oh my god Sakura" She giggled. Just as her mouthed opened to say something, a white haired male walked up to me along side a shark looking dude with blue hair.

"Hey, looky what we got here" The white haired man above us teased out, the white wife beater and black jeans showing his muscular form as the other had a blank tank top and black shorts, a red cloud as a necklace. "You girls wanna go out for a drink tonight?". Hinata hid behind me, obviously disliking the presence before us. An idea popped up in my head, I leaned in towards Hinata, slowly kissing her on the cheek, closing my eyes lightly in the process, but looking at the two males before us with half closed eyes before my lips left her face. Hinatas face was already lightly painted pink as her one eye closed confusingly when I kissed her on the cheek. "Were occupied"

The delight washed over the two boys faces as they stepped towards us closer, "Daaaamn that was hot".

"Suigetsu and his lackey, fuck off". I totally forgot about the boy watching over me before this until his voice invaded the situation, somewhat relieving me. Gaara along with his brother konkuro and a girl with four buns on her head walked towards us in full blown confidence "Tell all your friends, don't fuck with them".

"The fuck you mean Gaara! that aint-"

"FUCK. OFF"

His voice was actually really scary for the first time as his voice roared out in anger, like a boss correcting his lackeys. The two boys walked off without another word right after they're faces filled up with anger and hate. Gaara walked up to me as I had still been sitting down right next to Hinata "Come on, it's time for class" I looked up at the redhead with my pink tinted cheeks and somewhat lustful eyes. The older male grabbed my wrist, covering a big part of my arm because his hands were much larger then my own.

"U-uh, Hinata! Meet me after school at the front gate!" I yelled out before getting dragged off by Gaara. We, instead of going inside the school building through the front door, headed to the back of the school. "W-where are we going?" I asked. Gaara didn't say a word until we got to the gyms warehouse more towards the back of the school. Pushing me against the little shack, Gaara's large hands engulfed both my shoulders as I turned my head and averted my eyes to the side. "Look at me" He demanded.

I glanced back at him for a moment, to only look away quickly again. "Look at me!" he harshly spoke out as I flinched. My heart thumped as I kept my face tilted, yet I looked at the corner of my eyes to look him in his.

My whole body felt a slight numbing sensation as he pushed himself in closer "Why are you making that face".

I put my hands on his arms as I made a struggle to push away, but considering the fact that Gaara was not only much bigger then me, but much stronger to the point where I had been defenceless. He slid his palms down my arms, tugging on the white baggy shirt I had on. His thumb purposely touched the side of my nipple through my bra as I flinched drastically and gasped out "ah".

My protesting slowly broke down while the heart in my chest pumped inattentively, it was embarrassing to react so much just from one simple nudge. "I get it" He whispered in my ear, tickling me as I shivered even more violently "You haven't been touched in a while, have you?". My face was beyond red at this point as I shut my eyes closed tight, shrivelling up in his arms.

"Fuckin right!" He enthusiastically spoke out in a delighted manner with a wild sadistic smirk. "Thats more then okay".

I couldn't help the wetness from forming as I got more turned on by the man before me, just wishing he would actually fuck me already. Maybe, just maybe this time he would actually do something. But just like jinxing myself, I watched Gaara turn away like every other time he left me hanging.

My hand grabbed his shirt unconsciously as I yelled out "W-wait!"

The frozenness I felt as he stopped dead in his tracks scared me, time seemed to go slowly while he turned smoothly, looking at me with a large and wild smirk, eyes full of satisfaction and lust and his voice covered in delight "Yes?"

I retreated my hands "N-no, n-nothing" yet his motion never stopped as I stood up quickly and stepping back, causing me to slightly fall until Gaara professionally grabbed my wrist and pulled me in, preventing me from falling. I continued to back up in a fast pace as he advanced just as fast. "No, tell me".

I pulled my arm back frantically which caused Gaara to pull me in seductively, only moving his arm as much as it needed to be moved. My face hit into his chest, almost at his stomach. He held my lower back, pulling our body's in tight and whispering huskily into my ear with impatience and lust "Come on, tell me".

"I said its nothing!" anger for myself invaded my tone, how could I get this turned on from nothing?

"I want you to come over tonight,"

"W-what d-do you m-mean? Hinata-"

"Later on tonight, after you get her comfortable"

"I-i guess-"

"Come on, I'll walk you to class, ill give you my address after school" Gaara replied and ended the conversation as he dragged me by my arm towards the school "And cut the fucking shit out with that face of yours, or ill really have to do something about it".

TIME SKIP

After school was over, I went to the front gates to meet Hinata "Hey!" I shouted out as her timid look changed into a happy one. "S-sakura! I thought you w-werent coming!" she replied with relief in her throat. "G-gaara t-told me to give this to you" She continued as she pulled out a small piece of paper with an address written on it.

"I didn't know you guys talked" I questioned, not out of jealousy, just pure curiosity. "N-not at all! I was frightened when h-he walked up t-to me" Her voice went from loud to quiet as if she had realized that other people can hear us. "Anyways, come on, lets head to my house."

We walked down the road casually, talking about the kind of clothes we really wanted to wear or nail polish we wish we could buy. "I don't know why I get so shy, I mean around you I feel comfortable, but even then it takes time for me to talk right" Hinata rambled on and I couldn't be happier, she waved her hands around to present her words, sometimes realizing that I start laughing at her rather then what she was saying, causing her to pout.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how long has this abusive thing been going on" I questioned blankly, somewhat regretting the smile it took off of her face. "Ever since I can remember really, but as I got older it got better, my father stopped hurting me as much, but every now and then he will beat me, and depending on if he was having a bad or worse day, some beatings were worse then others." Her voice not stuttering once, but shaking from explaining her story.

We reached the front of my house as I began to speak "Don't worry Hinata," I grabbed the door knob of my house and took a step in, unbuttoning my white over shirt "here," I pulled it off and revealed all the scratches and bruises that you could possibly see due to the black tank top covering the rest "your nothing more then accepted".

I heard a slight gasp behind me as the door closed afterward "See I was abused too at one point, my parents and my boyfriend" Pulling off the tank top enough for my scar to become visible, I heard her mumble out "Oh my god, Sakura"

"Maybe thats why I liked you so much, we really are similar, you know that"

"Sakura, to be honest, your the best thing thats happened to me, I don't want to be shy, I want boyfriends, I want to socialize, I want to stand up for myself, I want to be like you" I turned around, my tank top still off as I grabbed her shoulders.

"I can't teach you how to be me, but ill help you be the best that you could be, Hinata"

IM SORRY IM HIGH EVERYTIME I WRITE IF ITS NO GOOD IM SORRY, AND ITS THE END OF THE DAY SO I HAVE TO END IT HERE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT THOUGH


	10. And then she cried

HELLO EVERYONE! USUAL SHIT, NO OWNING NOTHING BLAH BLAH GET TO THE POINT RIGHT? LOL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY LATEST CHAPTER!

AND!

A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THE ONE WHOS BEEN KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY, THANKS, THE REVIEWS ARE MORE THEN APPRECIATED, PUT A SMILE TO MY FACE.

TIME SKIP

After setting her room up a bit with her, we chatted for a little while until her eyes looked droopy. "Hinata, I got somewhere I need to be, ill only be an hour at most, just go to sleep, ill wake you up when I get home. The raven haired girl nodded with a small yawn "Okay" she added. I grabbed my grey tight sweater and took off the pants to reveal spandex. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, locking it before taking off.

My journey hadn't been too far from here, his house was a decent distance from my own. I walked throughout the night, keeping an eye out for anything that could harm me. I heard chuckles and giggles, people roaming the dark streets. Finally reaching my destination, I looked at it in awe, he wasn't lying when he said he had a lot of money.

I walked up to the house, knocking on the door and then retreating into my usual position. I heard someone walk towards the door, opening it to reveal a dark flashy room. It was that girl with four buns, from a pissed off face to an utterly happy one, she invited me in her home "Hey your Sakura, right? Welcome! What are you doing here at such a late hour? Come in!"

The blonde haired girl was everywhere, asking me questions left and right as I closed the door behind me "Is this Gaara's house?" I asked a tab bit irritably because of the fact that he invited me over along with some other chick. "Yeah, my brother should be back home soon"

Oh, they're siblings.

"Why don't you have a drink? I'll go get it for you" She offered sweetly. "Sure, Jack and Coke?" I asked in a hopeful manner. "Gotcha".

I sat around for a little while as she took long, my eyes observing all the pictures and some even paintings, but none of them had any parents in the pictures. She came back, setting down the glass of alcohol on the night stand beside me. "So what is your relationship with my brother?" the blonde asked openly. "It's complicated" I replied.

"Yeah well everything that has something to do with him is complicated anyways" the girl sighed out, leaning on the couch as she sighed. I took down half the glass, resting it back on the table. "So I saw you with that Hinata girl, are you two lesbians?" her questions became low, almost seductive. "hmm, no, were real good friends though" I shifted in my seat, something was off.

"You could tell me, I wouldn't judge you"

My lips met the glass as the rest of the alcohol met my throat. I heard a smirk, I looked at the corner of my eyes to see the blonde haired girl smirking. I glanced at the glass in my hands after it parted my lips. Am I being overly paranoid? A couple minutes passed by as I sat in paranoia, waiting for something to happen. But as more time continued, nothing happened.

"You want another glass?"

"Sure, ill have another one"

She stood up, skipping towards the kitchen. Gaara's sister was really a joyful person, but theres just something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sensation of heat in my stomach. Oh no. It all hit me at once, I couldn't even process what was happening at first. The heat started from my stomach and invaded every single bone in my body, my fingers becoming slightly numb.

"Fuck"

Just then, I felt it, an extreme sense of horniness that was unbearable. My breathing became heavier as my face tinted with pink "Here you go!" she put the glass on the table, taking a small glance at me as I stared at her with half lidded eyes. The blonde haired girl stopped in her tracks, and instead of sitting down on the couch, she sat on the arm rest of the lazy boy my ass was placed on.

"You know, I never see you dress this way around school, your pretty hot"

I knew it, she put some type of drug in my drink that makes a girl horny till it hurts, she's a lesbian, she's hitting on me, I knew it! I was about to sit up, but my legs were too numb to function properly as they shook. I breathed out heavily, my whole body twitching as I averted my eyes from the girl "t-thank y-you".

She stood up and leaned over the couch "You look pretty sexy right now, to be fully honest"

My face became furiously red as my hands stopped working, the horny feeling became overwhelming, I squeezed my eyes shut, fuck I never needed someone to touch me more then I have ever did now. I really started twitching now, my breathing too unsteady to even mention now. "Fuck" I whined out.

"My names Temari, I forgot to mention that earlier" She casually spoke as her fingers traced my jaw line down to my collar bone, damn, her and her brother are really similar when it comes to touching. She picked me up and brought me towards a door "Your so cute, your like a feather in my arms" She joked out as I was brought to a small dark room and tossed on the bed.

My whole entire body was paralyzed with the desire for sex, I gasped out as she caressed my leg, climbing between both of them. "When I saw you kiss Hinata on the cheek, I wanted to eat you out so fucking bad" I shivered at her touches as she went straight down to my private. She started licking me through my spandex causing me to moan out, arching my back "W-wait!".

She licked me through the fabric continuously, driving my body up the wall "ah!" I twitched and shook violently. I could feel my climax already on its way as I lost my mind, the pleasure was too good to even want it to stop. She professionally raised her arms up to my sweater, looking for the zipper, never stopping her intimate act. I was starting to get close, my body arched up, almost reaching its point "F-fuuahck" I whined out as I shot my head back.

Just as my point was about to peak, an image of Gaara slamming his rock hard cock into me popped up in my head, which caused my highest point of pleasure "Gaarah!" I moaned out loudly.

GAARA'S POINT OF VIEW

I felt anger residing inside me as I headed down the stairs, why wasn't the pinkette here yet? The first thing I noticed was two glasses on the night stand behind the couches and a pair of girl shoes. I paused, listening to the slight sound i heard. My feet headed towards the direction of the sound in a sneaky fashion.

"F-fuuahck"

I paused, looking towards the door with anger. FUCKING KONKURO! Just as I was about to slam the door open, a loud moan could be heard once more "Gaarah!". I jumped into the room with no hesitation to only see my sister eating out Sakura. "The fuck is going on here?" I demanded in a less angry tone then what I was thinking in earlier, its not nearly as bad as when I thought Konkuro was fucking this girl.

But, it was a fuck of a shock to see it, and it was a fuck of delight to hear my name sound so fucking sexy.

"uh…" Temari looked at me in fear as she crawled off Sakura, the said girl heavy breathing and half unconscious. "Get out of here, you knew I had dibs on her" I shrugged her off, Temari running instantly, leaving me and Sakura, alone.

I stepped towards her as I watched her shake "So my sister drugged you" my eyes observing the sight before me, her sweater half off her shoulders, looking at me with her lewd pink tinted face, the girls chest heavily moving up and down. "Made you cum" I crawled on the bed as Sakura looked at me in fear, it made my dick twitch "and you ended up screaming out my name, eh?"

Tears ran down her cheeks lightly as she whined out "H-help m-me, m-my f-fingers burhhnn, I c-cant move a-at all"

I smirked out in delight, fuck, I might end up fucking this sweet piece of ass tonight "Help you how?" I questioned, knowing full well what the answer is as I was hovering right above her now. She shrunk into the bed, looking even more petite then before. I caressed her cheek with my palm, liking how small she was compared to me, like I could just crush her.

"I-im s-so h-horny it h-hurts"

I leaned in, trying to look her in the eyes as she avoided mine "So what do you want me to do about it?" I teased out as I climbed off the bed, pulling her abruptly to the corner of the bed, placing my cock against her private, rocking my hips back and forth. Her eyes went from wide to lewd to closed eyes as her body twitched and reacted furiously. "Gaara" She moaned out, sending a shiver throughout my body as I smirked and rocked my hips even more "hmmgaarah"

My fingers burned, she looked so small beside me, so timid and sensitive, she looked in pure bliss, her knees buckled while they shook violently. I rocked my hips smoothly this time, Sakura gasping out even louder "Fuuck" The pinkette whined out. "P-please, fuck me Gaara".

I froze for a moment, letting the delight spark and process in my brain, sending messages from my body to specifically my groin. "Ok-ay!" I chirped out, turning her around and pulling her legs off the bed, pushing her face into the blankets. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Just remember, you asked for this, we still gotta fuck one more time" my words came out in full blown excitement as the pink headed girl nodded, seeming to not care at all.

Holy fuck, this drug was powerful.

I thrusted against her hole, playing around with the options given, seeing what her best reaction would be like. I pushed at her entrance, just barley pumping in "ah!" she gasped out as she shook violently. "what was that?" I seductively asked as I pushed in even further.

Every time I would slowly put a little bit of my head inside of her, her whole entire body would twitch and shiver violently. She gasped and whined, pleading me until I could tell that she was over her limit. She looked like a mess as a smirk never left my face, I wanted to fuck her already, but this was a lot of fucking fun.

I flipped the girl around so she was lying on her back, her eyes were wide in shock until they finally closed shut, her left cheek resting on the bed. I reached in and grabbed her face, forcing her head to look at me as her eyes dropped to the side, I loved it when she looked so fucking nervous, it turned me on even more. "Look at me" I passionately whispered in her ear. When there was no movement coming from the girl, I spoke again.

"Look at me, or else I won't fuck you"

I felt her whole body twitch for moment as I smirked devilishly. She looked utterly frantic now, like the body she owned was unable to control itself. Her eyes slowly, yet surely made its way in my direction, the closer her eyes got to my face, the more red hers got. I enjoyed the slow motion until she finally was looking directly at me.

I lifted her chin upward and pushed it lightly to the side, her eyes looking at me with lewd expression. The girls eyebrows were forward lightly, her eyes half closed as she was glued to herself, shrinking away from me as her timidness was showing in a large extent. Her eyes were shy and pitiful, I can see the effort, I could see how much it took out of her to look me directly in the eyes.

As soon as Sakura's eyes were on me, I gazed down at her with lust while I rammed in instantly. Her hand covered the soft lips from moaning out as loud as our eyes stayed connected for a moment, until her head was thrown upward due to her back arching inward. "HHmmpp!". Her chest was moving up and down as her face was was pure bliss. I felt my dick twitch inside of her at the sight, causing her to moan. "Fuck Sakura" I breathed out as I thrusted into her abruptly yet slowly. "AH! hnnn" She cried out. I thrusted into her from different angles, trying to catch that one spot that'll drive her crazy right now.

I moved from side to side, finally pushing upward as her already loud moans reached another level "GAARA!" I could feel it getting even wetter down there, did she just finish?

Fuck I, just, can't, wait.

The way she screamed out my name, the way her face looked when she ran her hands on the bed and tugged the blankets, the way spit ran down her cheek as her eyes were filled with pure lust, her whole entire body continuously shaking now as I rammed into her pushing forward, hitting her spot every single time.

"w-WAIiihhtt"

It was almost breath taking, her voice was too much to bare as I did whatever I wanted with her. "I-it f-feels f-fucking amahzinggg" I rammed into her hard again "gaarh!" the girl below me choked out. My pace was now getting into a high rhythm as I repeatedly pounded into the defenceless girl below. She didn't stop moaning once, she would either say some words or just a mess of something.

"Your so fucking tight" I panted out as she finished again, arching her back "Gaaraahn! Oh my good."

I picked up the pace as I grabbed her tits, bouncing them up and down, playing with her nipples which caused her moaning to be even louder. I could feel my climax coming closer and closer by the second as the girl below me came again. "FUHCK!" My fingertips began to burn as I reached the fastest and highest peak of my thrusting until I came, pulling out to finish all over her stomach and some on her face.

"Hnn!" Her head threw back as she panted heavily, her legs still shaking and twitching. Her body was hot, still a lewd face as my cum dripped all over her, the sweater still slightly on her body as she stared at me with a side view, spit still running down her face. Her eyes closed.

Is she unconscious?

SAKURAS POINT OF VIEW TIME SKIP

I woke up feeling refreshed as I sat up and yawned "Fuck" I muttered out as I stretched one arm and scratched my head with the other.

All the memories washed over me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" and then I cried


	11. The tables have turned, honey

It was still late at night as I walked down the streets in embarrassment "Fuck!" I shouted as my hands clutched both sides of my head. How was I ever going to look at him in the eyes again? Although I was fully conscious of what I was doing, that drug fucking hurt. I needed to do what I did, I was in overwhelming pain. I felt tears roll down my eyes as the memories just wouldn't leave me alone, I was so embarrassed it was unbelievable.

My feet never stopped as they lead me to my house in a fast pace. "Fuck!".

TIME SKIP

I twisted the door handle after all the jazz of getting home and putting the key in the hole. As soon as I stepped a foot inside I called out "Hinata?" The Tv in the other room could be heard as the girl replied back "Welcome home". I felt warmth invade my chest, I don't remember the last time I had heard anyone say that. My foot steps made their way into the kitchen to reveal Hinata casually doing the dishes with a smile on her face. "Sorry, it took a lot longer then expected, we got school tomorrow you know, you shouldn't be up this late." I lectured her with a soft smile.

She lightly froze, her eyes lingering to the floor, and then back to the dishes in front of her "I'm scared to go back, what if Neji takes me home, what if my dad comes to the school? He probably noticed all my stuff gone by now, so it's too late to-"

"Hinata!" The irritation grew in me, not for the girl, but for the fact that she had been thinking about going back there. Her little frame jumped lightly, the obvious tension growing in the air was more then an elephant in the room.

"Listen, I don't want you ever. EVER. EVER going back there, do NOT give in, he brought you into this world but blood doesn't mean shit, I'm your sister from now on, IM your family. I was put into the same exact situation as you, but thats why ill never let you go back, even if he beats you, threatens you, anything! DONT. GO. BACK….. I will always be here Hinata, just please understand"

Tears rolled down her eyes as she turned towards me and ran in for a hug. We sat for a while, talking about everything until we started talking about nothing, the feeling of having someone here, with similar situations, it was nice to help other people. Eventually, it became almost morning as sleep seemed irrelevant.

"Oh! oh my gosh, i'm sorry Sakura! I totally forgot, someone left something here for you!" She frantically looked around, the girl obviously not remembering where she had put it. "Who?" I asked curiously, really, I don't have anyone that would stop by to visit. "Uhm," She began as her eyes glanced everywhere "I'm not sure, he had dark blue hair.." My heart tightened "It kind of looked like a ducks ass!" I felt a stinging sensation run from my fingertips to my veins, I already knew exactly who she was talking about. "He was really pale too, kind of handsome! oh, here it is!" She showed me a pack of cigarettes with a brand too familiar to my eyes "I thought I lost it for a second!".

Her happy expression changed as soon as her eyes met my own "Whats wrong?" Hinata's voice was filled with worry. I looked at her, grabbed the pack out of her hand and spoke "Listen, stay away from that guy you hear me?" as soon as the sentence escaped, I turned around and looked out the window. This man knows how to fucking get me.

But….. I pulled out a cigarette from the pack and lit it…..Ill fight fire with fire, if he thinks he can fuck with my head just as he did before, then he's completely wrong, as I am a completely different being.

This time, i'll fuck with you, the tables have turned, honey.

TIME SKIP

Walking down the hallways, Hinata stayed silent as she felt my brains vibe, I had a mission. i attended class regularly and ate as if everything was normal, Hinata and I had been silent the whole day, but she didn't seem to mind. Class had began again after lunch, a class where me and Hinata were not able to stick by each others side.

I walked her to the class she had silently, watching her walk in until I had eventually left, roaming the school aimlessly. My eyes felt cold, yet my heart was on fire, my brain was full of energy, but my body felt tired. Everything felt different, I felt like this was the final count down, this is where I could finally rid the boy for the rest of my life.

Eventually, I found my way to the roof top, finding nobody in sight. My fingers did the action of grabbing a cigarette and smoking it, pulling my phone out professionally as I started dialling.

GAARAS POINT OF VIEW

The girl unknowingly did her thing, lighting a cigarette in the process which gave a small shock. The pinkette pulled her phone out, dialling the number professionally.

"It's me"

"…"

"He's back,"

"…."

"Last night"

"…."

"I don't give a fuck about that, I want the kid dead, I'm tired of this running around"

With that, she hung up and created curiosity to form in my stomach every so lightly. "Well what sounded like business didn't it?" I spoke out, not trying to hide the amusement in my tone. Her head snapped towards me, those turquoise eyes looking in my direction. "What are you doing here?" The pinkettes sentence was perfect, her tone was demanding and straight forward, fear seemingly non-existent. I frowned.

I pulled my legs and sat myself up, sending one leg completely straight and resting on the floor as the other stayed on its feet, using it to rest my elbow. "Well, what are you doing here?" I asked, lightly angered.

Her reaction was cute and timid as those creamy white cheeks was painted in pink, her eyes looking onto her black converse. I smirked as I began to check her out from head to toe, to finally looking back up and meeting her eyes, the girls face now beat red as she averted her eyes again.

"Well, I had a good time hanging out yesterday"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she froze up like a deer in front of headlights. "I-I h-have t-t-to go" The only sentence that the girl didn't stutter was go, but why did she want to leave so badly?

Because she couldn't handle the pressure of being observed by my eyes.

I started feeling a bit sorry for her as I stood, she was all riled up from just that, I wonder what would happen if I advanced upon her even more. I was more towards the door on the side as she made an attempt escape. I grabbed her small wrist pulled the girls body towards my own. Fuck she really was a tiny girl, I liked that about her. The pinkette closed her eyes shut as I felt the small wrist in my hand begin to shake. I couldn't help but feel excitement rush through my veins, her small form bellow me had been shaking, her face completely red as she placed the free hand she had on my chest, a futile attempt to push away.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

Everything was spinning to say the least, if we weren't outside I would have collapsed already. I tried pushing away, but the bones in my body felt too weak to even grip a straw.

"I-I g-gotta g-go t-to cla-class"

"No you don't"

I lifted her up and sat her down on the roof top floor as I did the same. "Hey, why is your face so red?" I smirked out, bringing myself closer to the timid girl. "Are you remembering something about yesterday?"There was something about her face, my body froze as my heart dropped, she seemed upset. Did she feel that embarrassed to the point of pain.

"Well although I wanted us to have sex with both minds well, I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation, well because you were in pain and the drug is made for a girl to want it"

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

I felt my heart being lifted as the man had rambled on, trying to make me feel better. I laughed a bit as a smile was plastered on my face. This guy was actually trying to make me feel better for once, not the other way around. Although his efforts were a bit….off, I completely accept it.

Those emerald eyes gazed into mine before I stood up.

My back was faced towards the man but my head was positioned in a way that I could look the red haired male in the eyes. "Your nice sometimes, you know.." I chirped out. The older males face had once again showed me a shocked expression until he spoke himself ever so lightly "You glow sometimes, you know".

I felt myself soften as I looked in front of me instead of at the male, my heart felt warm and I couldn't resist the small smile forming. "You know, if you needed help with something you should've asked me instead of whoever you were calling". The split moment I felt warmth seemed meaningless now that I remembered the situation that was going on.

I pulled out a cigarette from the pack in my pocket and lit it "I can't depend on you for everything, you know".

"Since when did you depend on me" Gaara sighed out.

"Last night"

I swear to fucking god, the smirk forming on his face was easily identified although my eyes never met his face. "It's funny though, I never knew my sister had the hots for tits" Gaara chuckled out mockingly, but somewhat seeming like he was trying keep the teasing on a lower level when it came to this subject.

A bell could be heard as classes finished "Shit! I need to go get Hinata" I frantically gasped out.

"Hold up" The red haired male spoke as he pulled out his phone and called someone "Yo, make sure Hinata is all good for a little while till pinky gets there" and with that, the man hung up. "You bark orders and they all listen, you must be something. Thanks Gaara..." I paused my sentence for a moment as my feet made their way towards the door. "Life just don't seem so bad anymore" I continued, waving him goodbye without turning around to face the said man.

GAARAS POINT OF VIEW

'The same goes for me' was the only thing going through my mind as I watched the girls ass walk off. I was really starting to give a fuck about the girl and I'm not gonna deny it, I won't let her in on it quite yet but I won't leave her in the blue either. My soul felt warm as I stayed seated on the roof top floor, I really liked the girl, her reactions, her voice, her moans, her laughs, the way she walks, talks, and especially the way the pinkette looks at me, I was started to like everything about the cherry blossom girl.

Cherry blossom huh.

TIME SKIP (SAKURAS POINT OF VIEW)

Both me and Hinata stared in awe as bags piled on bags in front of my house full of what seemed to be make up and clothes. "What the fuck is this" I looked around in paranoia as Hinata walked up to the bags and read the tags on them "They're for you sakura, from Gaara!" the blue haired woman squealed out happily as she jumped up and down "Oh my god he's spoiling you!" She wrapped around my arm as her smile seemed overly happy.

"I don't want all of this shit!" my tone came out in anger as I stood there expressionless.

"Oh come on Sakura, your getting spoiled, don't you see what that means!" She cheerfully replied.

"What?"

"It means he wants to make you happy! just look at everything, I bet he never fell in love before, he probably doesn't even know how to be romantic" She giggled out.

My face became beat red as I looked at Hinata but then looked back at all the materialistic goods in front of my house. What did this actually mean? Why was he suddenly spoiling me? What if the red haired man actually did like me? Would I be able to trust him? I began to look back at all the things that the male had done and said, trying to connect the pieces together until it became a 'he likes me'. But, of course the doubt of what I came up with was there, and besides that, I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing, so its best to assume that the man doesn't like me.

"Come on Sakura, lets bring this stuff inside!"

TIME SKIP

"Man, he's really not beating around the bush at all is he?" Hinata spoke as we pulled out the sexy clothes from a bag. I had already witnessed the make up, purses, shoes, shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, and now it came to sexy clothes like corsets and thongs. "This is way too much!" I yelled out "No one should spend this much money on someone else!".

"I know, its a bit much but I w-woudlnt complain"

Sometimes, when Hinata is nervous to advocate her ideas she'd stutter and glance at another direction. Ah, well I mean whats so bad about keeping it for now? If anything ill just return it if all goes wrong. "Yeah I guess your right" I replied as her expression became bright once again. Since we barley slept the night before, both of us fell asleep instantly, allowing the darkness to overcome our conscience.

Yet life continued as time passed by.


	12. New job? Fuck, les go bed

I woke up early in the morning, it was friday today, which meant no school. I got dressed into my casual attire, tight black pants and a cherry red shirt as I got ready to head out. I had to look for another job, I forgot to call in for the store and I quit my bar tending job. After leaving a little note for Hinata, I stepped out of my house, locking the door behind me.

Although I had money left behind from when I was saving up to pay my next months debt fee, the money wasn't going to last long and I needed to be ready for it.

Time passed as my feet created distance from me and my house, store after store was invaded by me and my job application papers until I had entered this one store that seemed to have sold sexual equipment. Well thats embarrassing, but I do need a job. I hesitantly opened the door, walking inside as I let go of the handle.

I somewhat regretted stepping into this store, it had been that pineapple headed man that I met before. His eyes went from the book to my own as I froze at the smirk that formed on the said mans face. "Long time no see" His words came out in a sly tone as my face went from white to red.

"It's not what y-you think!" I yelled out with frustration until I mumbled off "I need a job"

"Yeah, kinda figured, I noticed you never showed back up at either of your jobs, so either something went real good or real bad"

Thats weird, I guess the man noticed my presence disappearing.

"It's hard to say to be honest" I joked out as my body became more and more comfortable. "So, whats it like working in a sex shop" I laughed as he stood up from the seat he was sitting in. "Well, aren't you hear to find out?" He showed me a side ways smirk, causing me to look at my feet. "W-well, I mean i-if I could get a j-job here".

"Well my good buddy owns the shop so you should be fine, but watch out, he's kind of a pervert" His low voice became slightly more serious as he turned his back towards me and walked into the other room. "Fallow me". Everything about the boy seemed lazy, his low sexy voice, his mysterious droopy eyes, his side ways smirk that was too intensive, this man had almost made me feel the way Gaara does.

I listened to his command as we entered into an even more embarrassing room that was filled with dildos and edible underwear. "J-jeez, t-this is g-gonna take some getting u-used to" I stuttered out bashfully. "I never actually expected you to be so shy" he replied somewhat seductively.

To say the least, the brown haired mans voice had only made it worse, I can't help but feel attracted to him. "By the way, my names Shikamaru, and yours?" The situation seemed somewhat awkward as I thought of a way to bond in some way, enough to feel somewhat more comfortable with each other. "Take a guess!" I replied playfully.

He turned around and advanced towards me all in one movement, looking into my eyes with full force as he got closer and closer by the second. I completely froze up like a deer in headlights as his eyes looked into my own, as if he was reading right through me. "Your a cherry blossom" he answered, staring into my now shocked eyes until he turned away, digging through a file cabinet.

"H-howd you know?" I asked in pure shock as I advanced towards him.

"who knows, maybe its because I really like cherry blossom trees" he replied with no emotion to it.

What did the older male mean by that? I felt my heart thump lightly as the confusion in my brain never left, to my dismay. It got quiet as he was continuing to look through the file cabinets "So Sakura," I flinched at my name as he turned around with a file in his hands "This is all the information you need, do you have job application papers on you?"

"Yeah" I replied as I dug in my pants pocket and pulled out an old looking peace of paper. His eye brow went up, looking at me with a silent question. "After a couple of stores not even looking at your application, its kind of hard not rip it up, never mind crumpling it". The response I gave earned a light chuckle, making me somewhat happy for reasons that are unknown to me.

Shikamaru went to grab the paper but ended up grabbing my hand in the process, and the exchange took a small pause as our body's connected through our hands, until I pulled away. My face became flustered up until Gaara popped up in my head, which caused me to feel like I had been doing something wrong. I wasn't with the man, but I still felt as though I was cheating on him.

And if I really thought about it, maybe its better off that I didn't get too close to the man, considering Gaara went phsyco on Sai a couple days before this. "Well" Shikamaru spoke, bringing me out of my own thinking phase "Everything's looking fine, not that theres too many necessary standards for this job".

"I'll get you know what your hours are, whats your phone number?" the brown headed boy asked lazily. "Uhm, well I don't really have a phone to be honest, I could stop by again some other day though to figure this shit out".

"Alright, stop in tomorrow" Shikamaru replied in his usual low and slow tone.

"Okay, ill see you around then" was the last thing I said until my feet began to walk out the room we were in and out the main door. Just as I was about to close the door behind me, I took a small glance at the pineapple man to only see him staring at my ass with a side ways smirk.

I blushed furiously before walking out of the store for good.

Well, now I got a job.

TIME SKIP

The day went by slowly as me and Hinata just hung out, i pulled out a bottle of jack to only see a slightly worried face come across the blue haired girl. "Don't worry, I don't get all crazy when I'm drunk" I laughed out as my hands grabbed two cups from the drawer. "Come have a drink with me" I demanded.

"Uhm.,, to be honest, I never drank before in my life"

Well, this was going to be fun.

TIME SKIP

"hahahahha" we both laughed loudly as we were running around my house, dancing and singing, taking shots, playing dress up with the clothes Gaara had bought me. "Hinta! les try sexy clohes" I slurred out, getting a good reaction from the girl as she replied back in an excited manner "Les do it".

I put on a pink and black laced corset with stockings that connected to the said corset as Hinata put on a black one that was the same exact thing as mine. "Sakra, you so hot" She giggled out happily and laughed for no reason afterward. "H-hey! You a hot one, noht me!" I cheerfully laughed back.

"wwaiitt! I have an idea, " I paused in the middle of my sentence as I opened the back door of my house to reveal a barbecue "Les go buy meat and coo dis fucker up!".

"lesss dooo it!" She gasped out as we began to toss on sweaters over our corsets and sexy looking jogging pants. I grabbed the hidden money I had that was suppose to pay off Sai this month and headed outside. "Les make those shish cabob thingys!" Hinata suggested as my brain got excited at the idea "Fuuuuck yeah!"

We both stumbled outside as attention was directed towards us, but we both didn't care at all.

Just as all was going good, I heard someone behind us speak up "Sakura?". I looked behind me to reveal the pineapple headed man "Shika!" I yelled out happily as I walked up to him "Dis hinta, dis shika" I slurred out, pointing at shikamaru when I said Hinata and pointing at Hinata when I said shikamaru.

"we gotta go thoo! stores close" I said in a apologetic manner as I grabbed onto Hinatas shoulders and began to walk away. "Hey cherry blossom" Shikamaru called out, causing me to turn in curiosity. He pretended to grab something on his chest, and then pulled it up. I looked down at my own chest to see my corset slightly being revealed.

Fuck.

I turned around instantly with a blush and paced away while pulling up my zipper, hearing a chuckle escape the mans throat before I made distance between us.

TIME SKIP

The food was smelling amazing as we both sang the loudest we could. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE! SMTHIN SOMTHIN COME ON LETS RIIIIIIDE TO DA, LICKA STORE ARUND THE CORNAH, THE BOI SAYS HE WANT SUM JIN AND JUICE BUT I REAL DONT WANNNAAA" We held each others shoulders and waved everywhere, a bottle of jack in her hand and something to flip the food in mine, but both of us in a corset in the back yard. I was happy that I had a private back yard for reasons like this.

We continued to sing as my eyes glanced to the side of me, revealing the raven headed boy. I froze instantly which caused Hinata to freeze and look at what I was paying attention to.

Hinata began to run inside, leaving the bottle of jack on the table the barbecue had. I looked at Sai, grabbing the jack and taking a swig and then placing it down and lighting a cigarette. "heii, we..we wer haven fun" I pointed at him, swaying everywhere. "You made hr run!".

His eyes never left mine, but it had became a lot more intensified as more time went on. Right now, the raven haired boy looked dangerous and it had somewhat scared me as I backed up a bit. Sai advanced towards me as I backed up again, our eyes never losing contact. The closer he got, the more his eyes deepened into my soul. This game continued until my back was against the wall, his two hands on each side of it as he leaned in, eyes utterly terrifying.

"I want to ravish you"

I could see the restrain in his eyes, i could tell he was resisting something deep inside of him just by looking at the kid. He clenched his teeth along with his fists and spoke through gritted bones "And I'm trying hard not to fuck you on the spot". His clenched fist unraveled, snaking its way to my left cheek as if he was going to caress me until he pulled back.

"Next time, I WILL fuck you till you can't walk no more, don't dress like this out here, you don't know how many guys would pound your fucking pussy right now".

My heart dropped as my skin paled, Sai was terrifying.

The said man walked away, leaving me behind as I watched him until he was out of sight. Hinata came out, looking around to see me now sitting on the ground as I leaned on the wall. "Is gone?" She whispered. As soon as I nodded lightly, Hinata came out and turned off the barbecue.

"Les go bed"


	13. And a fight she gave

HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO SEE! THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER DUE TO THE FACT THAT IM NOT GOING TO BE IN THE WIFI ZONE AND I WANTED TO POST THIS RIGHT AWAY, THANKS FOR YOUR COOPERATION THOUGH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!

YET AGAIN, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, I HAD A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME TO WRITE THIS ONE.

AND FOR THE CHAPTER REFERENCES, ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING IN ONE MORNING, WHICH MEANS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE AFTERNOON TYPE THING. AND CURRENTLY IN THIS FANFICTION, ITS SATURDAY.

THANKS

Disclaimer: I dont own the anime or anything.

When I woke up that morning, my thoughts were filled with nothing but Sai. What in the fuck was going on with that man? Ravish me? So many thoughts going through my brain made it hurt, and the thoughts of maybe being fearful for the man also crossed my mind. Is Sai going affect me in any way possible? I wasn't too sure, but i did know that I had resources to help me with anything I needed, but still, they could only help me when I ask them too, and I'll only ask them too when I'm in need of help.

The one thing that was most dreadful to think about would probably be Hinata getting hurt. Thats the one thing that I will not let happen, the girl gave me a reason, she gave me a home, she gave me peace, and she gave me happiness. This girl gave me so much more then I gave her.

I pulled out a cigarette as I continued to lay in the same spot I woke up in. Now there was just one more thing to think about, what the fuck was I going to do about Sasuke and Itachi. The very thought of the mans name made me shiver in disgust "Fuck" I groaned as my hands were brought to my face, covering my eyes with a tight grip to my hair, the cigarette ash falling onto my pink locks like snow.

I loved that man once, but I also learnt him. Just like everyone else, he has his weakness, however, the only reason why I know about his weakness was all reaction based, me and Itachis relationship was very dull and blunt, yet so deep and cold. I barley new anything about the man, but I stilled loved him so much.

"Why?"

Tears ran down my face due to the moment of weakness that I shared with my cigarette. Why did that man do the things he did, he was always dark, but never crazy. I also couldn't believe sasuke, out of everyone, he seemed to be the most sane.

"Alright!" I whipped my entire face in frustration "Time to get off my ass".

TIME SKIP

The smell of bacon overwhelmed my nose as I got to the door of my room, I suppose the cigarette I had blocked the said smell. That Hinata, she knew just how to make me feel better even though she had no idea I was feeling sad.

Should I tell her?

That thought had came out of no where, would it be wrong if I did? Would things become better or worse?

"Good morning" the blue haired girl cheerfully spoke up, giving me a smile that warmed my heart. Breakfast had already been on the table, providing the full course meal of bacon, eggs, home fries, beans and toast.

"Good morning" I smiled back.

Our morning was peaceful, we laughed, talked, agreed upon things and disagreed until it came to silence. The said silence continued on until I decided to speak "Hinata?"

"Yeah?" She replied innocently, who in the world would want to hurt this girl.

"Im gonna tell you a story" I said in response, lighting a cigarette as the younger girl awaited patiently.

"Once I knew this girl, she didn't have a perfect life but it wasn't a bad one either. Her days depended on money, money her family didn't have. After almost getting kicked out of their little apartment they called home, she had to drop out of elementary school to work. Work wasn't hard to find for a little kid her age, from going around and asking the rich if they needed their grass cut to washing windows and cars. It wasn't a job really, but hell did she make a lot of money. Things were starting to get good again, until one day her mother died. The death of her was too much to bare for the poor man, he started the habits of drinking and smoking which led to gambling, and down to debt problems. You'd think that the man would realize, he shouldn't be doing such things considering the fact that they both barley had anything to live off of, but the man continued. The more time went on, the more the little girl began to realize that her father just wasn't her father anymore. She wasn't sure, but the girl suspected that her dad was injecting shit, based off of all the needles left around and marks on the mans arm. Just like anyone else who was doing these kinds of things, the man became corrupted. Things went on somewhat okay, not better then before, but manageable. The days went on like that, until the little girl grew up into a woman, and the father began to notice that."

Tears began to form every so lightly as I began to choke, I took a drag of my cigarette, not once looking at Hinata in the eyes.

"He physically and sexually abused the woman until there was literally no soul left in her. Life passed on like hell as the woman decided to inject herself, making matters ten times worse, but also making them ten times better."

i paused for a long while, not saying a word.

"What happened to the girl?" Hinata asked with sorrow.

"Well, after a while, the girl started to fight back with all she had, and a fight she fucking gave"

HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO SEE! THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER DUE TO THE FACT THAT IM NOT GOING TO BE IN THE WIFI ZONE AND I WANTED TO POST THIS RIGHT AWAY, THANKS FOR YOUR COOPERATION THOUGH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!

YET AGAIN, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, I HAD A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME TO WRITE THIS ONE.

AND FOR THE CHAPTER REFERENCES, ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING IN ONE MORNING, WHICH MEANS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE AFTERNOON TYPE THING. AND CURRENTLY IN THIS FANFICTION, ITS SATURDAY.

THANKS


	14. Zipper up

I DIDNT GET TO READ OVER MY STORY BEFORE I POST IT (AS USUAL) BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAYS!

IM STARTING TO FEEL DISCOURAGED BY SOME FLAME MAIL (ON MY OTHER STORIES) SO IM A BIT BLEH ABOUT WRITING RIGHT NOW

BUT IT WONT STOP ME FROM WRITING :)

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

"After a while of taking shit, the girl got a little fucked up. But because of that, she was able to fight back with the same amount of disgust that was directed towards her. The woman's father was afraid, every night the girl would try and sneak into his room, perhaps deciding to kill the man. The girls father bought heavy locks, he was always looking over his shoulders because the girl was always waiting for a chance to get him. The man still continued to abuse her nonetheless, sometimes the girl would get a good few cuts on the man but she never succeeded on pushing him off. It was practically a war zone, I to this day regret the fact that I didn't try and help him, I just got lost in his way and tried to kill him off, he wasn't a terrible man, he was just engulfed in darkness."

More tears rolled down my face as the last words shook "In the end, he killed himself because of me" I grabbed my hair with a tight grip, the cigarettes ash falling onto the floor. I moaned out lightly as memories washed through my brain. Okay, I need to restrain myself, I need to get it together.

I sniffled lightly, took a drag and then put the cigarette out. "He left me in debt, and just when you'd think its time for things to get good, it only got worse. The first nice guy that came around and accepted me for who I was, I latched onto him. But he isn't as nice as I thought he'd be"

I finally took a glance at the raven haired girl to see her in tears, so much pain in her eyes from just that. "He's the one that carved slut into my back, and that blue haired kid that came here to drop off that pack of cigarettes, he was there watching the whole entire thing."

Things went silent for a moment, until a small stuttered question popped up from the little form beside me "H-how d-did y-you l-live through th-that".

"To be honest, Gaara actually paid off my debt a couple of days ago, things aren't as bad as they seem, my life is finally now falling into place" I attempted to cheer Hinata up.

I flung my body towards her and tackled the girl. "And now i got my sister here with me, my debts are paid, this house has been around for years, theres nothing left that needs to be paid other then power and water"

She giggled a bit, her loose sorrowed expression now seemingly better. After more time of talking about the simple nonsense, we both felt connected, like sisters. "I want you to wear this today Hinata!" I demanded as I showed her a small dark blue and black thick stripped dress that already had the shape of an hour glass, notifying that it would hug her curves. "Ill do it if your wear this one!" The said girl shoved a white sleeveless dress with a collar and flowers dotted very beautifully, small little sparks on the collar.

"Isn't this a bit girly?" I protested, grabbing the dress as I looked back up at her. "Well if you want me to wear this dress your gonna have to wear that one!"

I looked back down at the dress, and back up at her "Fine".

TIME SKIP

After I made plans with Hinata to go out later, I made my way to the…..shop…..to see my hours. It had been windy out, good thing I'm one of those girls that wear shorts under dresses. I casually walked about, taking in air and liking the feeling of…freeness.

I turned around the corner to reveal the shop in sight. I wonder what Shikamaru would say about the dress? I shook my head as my left foot was now in the store. The door had made a noise, notifying Shikamaru of someones presence in the store. "Good afternoon" I greeted happily, giving a small smile and wave to the man behind the cash register.

I observed the man before me, he was wearing a grey sweater that hung loose, a fish net undershirt and dark green camo pants, his hair at its usual. Shikamaru greeted me with a small smirk in response, waving me in his direction as he entered the back room. Why was Shikamaru acting so weird?

I walked into a the back room to only see a cup handed to me filled with water "We don't really have anything else here". I personally didn't even want the water, but at the moment it seemed disrespectful, or rather, disappointing to reject his offer. "Thanks" I replied.

"So basically your shift is the same as mine, your going to be the cashier as I do the necessities, I've been doing both for a while considering the fact that no one really wants to work in a sex shop. Come here on weekends, friday to sunday from 9am to 7pm" Shikamaru explained in his usual lazy and low tone.

After I made a small noise to show some type of acknowledgement things had gone silent, but to corrupt the peace, the black haired boy abruptly turned towards me with a smirk, a lot more close then I had would been comfortable with as our eyes met, but the moment instantly faded as I averted mine, trying to fight down the blush, which as usual, isn't working.

I put my lips to the cup, trying to hide my face as much as possible, could he see the blush? Just the thought of it made the redness even worse. fuck.

"You know Sakura, you look good in a dress". I coughed instantly, spilling the cup of water all over my WHITE DRESS. "God dammit!" I lightly shouted, acting like the man hadn't just said what he said. I put down the cup and grumbled even more "I normally bring an extra pair of clothes with me too, I can't go outside like this"

My dress started to become transparent, the clothes sticking tight to my chest which also revealed the cherry red bra that hugged my chest. I looked up to see Shikamaru looking down at the transparent area. Redness overwhelmed my face yet again as I crossed my arms, covering the wet parts of my dress.

"Your right, come on theres gotta be something decent enough to wear for now"

TIME SKIP

"N-no!"

"Well how about this one"

"That ones even worse!"

"stop being so picky, its a drag"

"Shikamaru, my tits will be hanging out of that thing!"

The pineapple head gave me a small smirk and no response.

"You pervert!"

Shikamaru began to take off his sweater, revealing his extremely toned upper half that was covered in fish net. The bigger male gave me decent sized shorts and the sweater "Here, good?"

I gawked at his form, my words becoming a mess as my eyes made a very large effort not to look down at his frame. "Y-yes!"

I took off towards the bathrooms instantly, that situation was too fucking dangerous. I sighed as I stripped my clothes, grabbing the sweater and zippering it up along with the overly small shorts, sure I wore small ones, but these are TINY.

I casually walked out of the bathroom door "Thanks for this Sikamaru" I thanked.

"You said I was a pervert two seconds ago, NOW I'm Shikamaru?"

"Your both" I spoke out jokingly.

"I think your both too" he replied.

"N-no way!"

"I think you are"

"A-and whys th-that!"

Shikamaru paused, giving a lazy smirk "Last night".

My eyes widened, last night I was drunk as fuck, getting food, I remember seeing Shikamaru, I just don't remember what in the hell he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him confusingly, putting a finger to my lips. I looked into his eyes to see his mocking pools turn serious, the mans gaze became overly intensive as I looked to the floor. "W-what" my mouth mumbled out shyly.

"You don't remember?" he asked in a tone that I could not identify, it wasn't disappointment, but he had became very serious in a matter of seconds.

"N-no" i choked out my nervous reply.

Things went silent as Shikamaru made very little movement, his large fingers made there way towards me, causing my heart to jump out of my chest. "Maybe I could help you remember"

His fingers slowly reached in towards my chest, holy fuck what is he doing? I felt like I was going to explode already.

The older male lightly gripped the zipper on my sweater and zippered it up.

Just then, memories washed through my brain as my eyes shot up, looking for words in his eyes to only see a large perverted smirk.

I remember now.

My face fumed with redness as I snapped my head to the side "N-NO!"


	15. Maybe he likes me?

"Fuck I wish I didn't remember that you asshole" I calmly spoke after shouting. I lowered my head and gripped it with my hands, trying to burry my red face from the much larger man before me.

The pineapple headed male extended his arm to hand me a piece of paper as he lifted his index finger along with his thumb, pulling my face by my chin upward, forcing our eyes into contact.

"Your informations all here, come back when won't burn up every time you look at me"

What the fuck! I really don't understand why, but his presences burns my fingers and my chest, and just him possibly knowing that made my heart's pace fasten.

The flash of Gaara invaded my brain as I froze for a moment, he would KILL Shikamaru if he found out how we kind of had some tension. I couldn't let this continue anymore..

"I have a boyfriend" I blurted out as I realized I brought it up out of nowhere.

Shikamaru frowned and pulled back, and after a long pause without looking at me, he spoke. "for how long?"

"well…" ugh, oh well, it wouldn't be that bad if I told him my situation anyways. "To be honest… I'm not really with him…but I'm in a weird situation right now…"

The brunette glanced back at me with expressionless eyes "I thought you were the kind of woman to attract to another man this intensively while having a relationship for a second.."

"This intensively?" I cocked my eye brow upward as I rested my palm on my hips due to his cockiness.

The older male gave a slight smirk during the time where he lifted himself lightly, reaching forward as his large yet snaky finger got closer to my face.

I hitched my breath as my eyes averted from the mans gaze, it was full of lust. He abruptly gripped my wrist and pulled me in quickly, so fast paced to the point where I couldn't even make it out until I was a close distance to the lean chest slightly hovering over me in a slouched form.

My face burnt up while the brunet smirked and places his fingers on my collar bone. The heart in my chest almost died at the action as his rough fingers lightly snaked their way down. I felt the nervousness boil in my stomach as I snapped my head to the side, closing my eyes in the process while I tried to force my shaking form to relax.

He chuckled, fuck, could he feel my heart almost jumping out? "Yeah, intensively".

My eyes opened wide while I began to push him away from me "Y-you m-made your p-point!" my mouth shouted in frustration as the redness boiled upward even more due to my confessional outburst.

He chuckled out darkly, pushing my back against the wall by gripping both my shoulders and forcing me back. "Your so tiny" Shikamaru commented as he swiftly got closer to my face. The blush had almost hurt, it was so ridiculously burning up to the point where it was almost unbearable, and kind of embarrassing.

Shikamaru then leaned in towards my ear and spoke "I like it", afterward giving it a nibble. My chest expanded due to the shock of contact.

"I-i h-have t-to g-go" my words came out a stumbled mess as the older male buried his face farther into the nap of my neck.

Gaara flashed in my mind again before i had entirely lost my composure. I forcefully pushed him away with more strength and spoke "He'd kill you if he seen this!"

Just then, the door slammed open, the devil must of heard his name. Not one word was spoken as his quick pace looked aggressive and dangerous, almost kind of hot. He instantly pushed Shikamaru off of me, not giving him time to react as the red headed boy sucker punched him straight to the jawline causing the brunet to drop.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Gaara shouted intensively, picking him off the ground as the other man gripped the red haired males arms and pushed him back after being lifted.

"Fuck off Sabaku"

I could see the anger boil in his eyes right before he shot a revenge punch straight to his noise, and thats when it all started.

-time skip-

The whole entire store was a mess by the time both the older boys decided to quit fucking around, because no one was wining.

I was so amazed by the performance, I couldn't even make the decision to cool them down. "Jesus fucking christ" I muttered out, staring in awe at the damaged done to both the older guys and the store.

"Why the fuck are you letting this guy touch your shit!"

"Cuz she likes it" Shikamaru commented, pulling out a cigarette as Gaara whipped a packaged vibrator at his head. Shikamaru simply grabbed it mockingly and smirked up t me "Hey I think you'd like this", showing me the contraption in his hands.

"Thats fucking it"

Gaara stood up and unexpectedly knocked the man right the fuck out, the brunet falling to the floor.

He then looked at me, pushed me up against the wall with pure spite and spoke through gritted teeth "You've got a contract with **me**".

"But it never said I couldn't look for a relationship! all you do is wanna fuck me anyways..why are you making a big deal out of it?" I muttered the last part as my eyes averted down in accidental sadness before regaining my composure.

He slammed me gently against the wall yet again before letting go and storming out of the store, grabbing something from the shelves and muttering one last sentence.

"Who the fuck says thats all I fucking want"

He never looked back, the redheaded boy just left me speechless and confused, what did he mean by that? I was about to get up and run after him, but I looked at the store around me and thought it over, maybe I should help clean up this mess, and maybe that one too.

-time skip-

After I laid Shikamaru down and cleaned up the scratches, I proceeded to clean up the store and lock it with the key, leaving them on the counter as I walked out the store.

It was more late in the afternoon, I wonder if Shikamaru was going to be okay? I walked down the street, my thoughts roaming aimlessly while I made my way towards my home, maybe I should ask Hinata what she thinks of the situation at hand?

Gaara was displayed all over my thoughts, the way he came storming in, even the way he looked when the said man punched Shikamaru, the way he yelled at me when he confessed something somewhat serious to my face, Gaara was so fucking hard to read, but the blush on my face never disappeared, even after all this time of cleaning and walking.

I mean I was attracted to the pineapple headed man, maybe it was because he was a lot more caring and playful, while Gaara was somewhat spiteful and hard to read. But I have to say, after today Gaara's emotions leaked out of his skin.

I somewhat skipped home, feeling the happiness in my heart although everything exploded, I mean, the only thing I can say I was guilty for would probably be finding him overly attractive, but Gaara was a lot more fucking sexy then him, I just thought the red head would be nothing but a heart break on my end.

But maybe he likes me?


	16. Maybe he doesn't like me?

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**DISCLAIMER NO OWNDERSHIP**

When I got home, Hinata was sleeping. It seems like she had already been active, but then fell back asleep. I smiled a little bit inside yet again, loving how life is treating me right now. The person who I thought I should drop all feelings for might actually like me more then I thought, but that person is so ridiculously hard to read and he never admits anything, but lately he has.

Maybe situations need to happen for me to figure out whether he likes me or not? I shook my head, that was manipulative, besides, he'd probably figure it out anyways before I made any progress. I sighed, laying down on my bed as the fatigue of my body really hit. Darkness began to stir, silent and peaceful darkness until my eyes closed on their own, and I fell out of reality.

-dream-

We laid on his couch, laughing and play fighting, giggling and getting along well. It felt nice, we both paused and stared at each other intensively, until his gaze became way to strong as I blushed and glanced to the side.

He chuckled and pounced me, pinning me down by my shoulders, "How cute..". His words had only made me jump even more as my face boiled even more. "You know,.." he leaned in, our lips almost touching "I've always wanted to see you dance, like that time when we were in that bush, the first time I seen that scar of yours"

I felt something heavy on my heart as he spoke about that scar. Gaara placed his palm on my cheek and looked at me with caring eyes for once. "You looked so beautiful"

-dream-

My eyes stirred open as I felt something cozy in my stomach, my body never moving from the bed. My face blushed comfortably as my chest expanded, and then returned back to it's original form. "Ugh…Gaara.." I rolled around in bed and giggled, my heard had that butterfly feeling that expanded all the way down to my stomach. I felt like a little school girl finally going on a date with her crush, which is almost true besides the date thing.

Just then, something invaded my nostrils while my stomach spoke to me, advocating the fact that it was hungry. I followed the smell into my own kitchen to reveal my now seemingly house wife cooking up some deer steak and other side dishes like scalloped potatoes and mixed vegetable. I almost cried at the smell, and how the table was set up with drinks for a side dish, some kind of wine with it's own fancy glasses. "Whats the special occasion?" I asked delightfully "Not that i'm complaining at all"

"No reason, i'm just happy lately" she chirped out, mumbling a song as she continued to cook.

I felt the warmth invade my chest as I walked toward the back door and opened it, breathing in the fresh air with pure happiness. "Your happy today" Hinata giggled out, placing the food in plates while she spoke even more "I like it!".

"Well you shouldn't be the one talking, your shyness went down the drain."

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it" I said giving her a small wink as I pulled out the pack of smokes from that time Sasuke had dropped them off and lit one. Hinata glanced at me with a small amount of sorrow "Im surprised your smoking the cigarettes that man gave you" the raven haired girl glanced down as she placed the pan in the sink. "It's a countdown" I replied darkly, holding the smoke inside before exhaling. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"When this pack is done, shit is doing down"

-time skip-

It was now about time to hit the hay, the night came by drastically fast as me and Hinata drank a little wine, and talked. "You know Sakura, I've always wanted to try smoking weed" She said surprisingly confident, making me smirk in satisfaction. "Really? well.." I drifted off as I dug into my drawers and pulled out a blunt "We could try it right now"

-time skip-

She laughed in between coughs as I died at the sight before me, we both had gotten high instantly, so I decided to roach it out, but just as I was about to, Hinata protested. "Let's smoke the whole thing!" I looked at her with wide eyes but they were happily surprised. "O-kay!"

-time skip-

She was completely fried as she rolled around uncontrollably, laughing at the tv she had been observing for about an hour now. I laid down on the couch next to the one the raven haired girl. I let the darkness override my thoughts until I eventually fell asleep in peace.

-the morning-

We both groaned as the alarm clock went off, it was really that time again, school. But then, Gaara popped up in my head and I jumped up, getting all nervous. "Ohkay!" I said, practicing my breathing as I looked through my clothes to find something the red head could possibly like.

Oh wait, I have to act like I'm a shy fuck or else I'm going to get suspended again. OH WAIT! MY DEBT IS PAID I DONT EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!

I ran around happily, putting on some light pink gloss and fixing my hair to what I liked. I put on a black tank top along top a black tight sweater, with a pair of pants light pink, exactly like my hair colour. On my neck I put on a necklace that has three chains from small, medium, and large connected to one hoop and one hook. The pendants varied from flowers to shapes like circles and triangles. I put in all six earrings, three on each ear.

I looked in the mirror satisfied, this time, not even paying attention to my scars. I sighed happily, and then I turned on my heel so see Hinata all covered up. "This needs to get fixed.."

-time skip-

She looked like a lobster from all the stares as her look really stood out. The raven haired girl wore a regular black tank top like mine, a black sweater and pants almost the same as her hair, but you'd only notice unless you compare it right front in centre. It was hard to find the right things for her, but good thing my style varied.

I purposely tried to make us look similar, I don't know why, I've always wanted to do that. We both caused a bit of attention simply because no one had seen us dressed up before other then what Hinata had worn the last time the piglet and her possé dumped water on her.

We walked down the halls, and there he was, Gaara. I felt heat form from my stomach, I couldn't help but remember the happily ever after episode I had dreamt about. I mean, who would forget? I'm starting to really hope that the guy actually likes me, and because of this new development I don't curse and bitch in my head as much.

I could see the tip of his red hair as I Impatiently awaited for the crowd of people to disband. I forced myself in the area where we could see each other once our paths crossed. I finally got close to the red haired man as I pretended to be looking somewhere else, as if I hadn't noticed him. I then pretended to glance around and saw the one I had been searching for was in fact, not Gaara, but that other red head.

Once I noticed it wasn't Gaara, I glanced away and kept walking, well that was a disappointment. I heard a light chuckle escape the other males throat as he nudged at a boy with long brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata…OH NO. I totally forgot about that guy!

My head snapped as far away from view as possible, trying to hide from the long haired kid. Time went by as it was, we walked passed each other with nothing said and nothing done. Relief filled up my stomach as I sighed, okay, maybe he knew what was going on, and supported Hinata's actions, or maybe he just didn't recognize me (as if, how would you be able to forget pink hair).

The raven haired girl and I continued our way down the hallways, until my classroom had finally come into view. "Alright, don't forget that piglet is in this school, she might say stupid shit to you, stay strong, and ill be right here beside you girl". I encouraged Hinata with as much intensity in my voice that I could muster up to support her emotions.

"Okay!" the girl replied rather confidently, like she had a mission playing in her brain. I reached for the door knob and held in my breath, Gaara was in this classroom. Fuck, I have to stop acting like a little bitch. Oh there I go again with the cursing and bitching.

1…

2.. I took one more satisfying inhale and then proceeded.

3…

I opened the door at 3 instantly, hitching at all the eyes on me, well not all the eyes, those one pairs of eyes that felt like a million, Gaara's eyes. We made slight contact by gazing at each other, but mine instantly averted from the fierce pissed gaze the man had displayed.

I guess i'd be still pissed too if I caught some girl hopping all over his shit. I sat down with slight disappointment, I was excited to see him, but the entire time the redhead was probably cursing in his head.

Fuck.

I sat down with slight anger, resting my chin on my palm, this crush thing is making me stupid, I gotta get a hold of myself. Hinata sat beside me with nervousness displayed on her face, but the confidence and ambition was easily identified too.

"Hey you fucking corner whore! Your uglier then I thought you were" the blonde cunt commented from behind.

"Thats unfortunate, your just as stupid as I remembered you to be though"

"I wasn't talking to you, you fucking cunt!"

"You think I give a fuck? Hinata wasn't talking to you but you still ran your mouth off like the fuckhead you are"

The blonde girl looked at me with rage as she stood up aggressively. "Why don't you shut the fuck up"

"Why don't you come over here so I can slap you up like the bitch you are"

When everyone had been saying 'ooo' and 'buuurn', thats when it started, and it ended outside of the classroom window.

-fight-

She came after me, trying to man handle my shoulders as I swiftly moved to the side. As she was about to recover after turning, I quickly forced my arm around the back of her neck and put the girl in a headlock. She snaked her way out of my grip, but it was to my expectations as I gripped both elbows and flipped her onto her back.

My foot instantly pushed against her neck as the girl flopped around in pain, grabbing my shoes with both hands as an attempt to push me off "You fucking cunt".

She chocked out through tears "You fucking **slut!**"

…

All I saw red as I grabbed the blonde by her hair and whipped the said girl out the window, and if the window wasn't open, she would've went right through the glass. Once it was all over, my eyes observed the classroom to see eyes all over me, obviously. Fuck, from being a shy girl to throwing someone out the window, they must be like what the fuck is going on.

I then instantly looked at Gaara, to see a wild smirk displayed on his face, it was just as intensive as his lustful gaze. I blushed before turning my head to the side, forgetting how his eyes could dig into my soul and make my finger tips burn. I stormed outside, leaving Hinata behind as she happily giggled uncontrollably in her seat, forgetting about me in the process.

My feet paced down the hallways, the adrenaline of fighting her still not deceasing. Anyone who had called me a slut met the same fate. As soon as my adventure made it outside, I lit a cigarette, not caring about the consequences.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath until I reopened them to see Gaara staring right at me, his tall and wide frame mere inches away. "Put that cigarette out" he demanded, grabbing the thing from out of my hand and stepping on it.

"What the fuck!" I shouted in anger.

"Come with me" the redhead spoke as he turned around and pulled me by my wrist. "Where are we going?" I questioned, a bit confused by his actions, I guess he wasn't mad at me anymore.

-time skip-

Kakashi sat right in front of me, staring into my soul with a small amount of spite and knowledge. "Sabaku, why now are you helping her?" He asked dangerously.

"Because we have a contract"

Kakashi's gaze intensified as I curled up into my own little corner. "U-uhm, i-its nothing that i-important though!" my face boiled with redness at the thought of the contract as I attempted to reassure Kakashi and his worries.

"….fine….No money is necessary, Sakura, watch your ass from here on out, I can't cover for you another time" the grey haired teacher sighed out, tension now loosening off of his shoulders.

On our way out, I glanced back at Kakashi and bowed, showing my sign of appreciation until turning back to see Gaara observing me from the corner of his eye, the boy saw me, which had caused me to freeze slightly.

"So how do you know Kakashi?"

Fuck, you can't ever get anything passed this guy can you? "I knew him because he was my dads friend, he really helped me out in life though, so I appreciate every little thing he does" my reply came out more sincere then I had intentioned it to be as I forced down the sorrow from my eyes.

Gaara simply never responded as the only noises heard was the clicking sound of our shoes echoing. Although it was quiet, I had never been uncomfortable with him. I glanced up nervously, but looked back down, and then repeated the process until Gaara spoke up. "What?". My heart jumped out of my chest, I guess he realized I was looking at him. "U-uhm…about yesterday…"

His eyes instantly shot in my direction with rock solid anger, yet it seemed like he was waiting for an opportunity to say something about it. "Who the fuck is that guy"

"Well…he's kind of my working partner at that sex shop, I quit both my old jobs and the only one hiring was them"

"What did you guys do?"

"Well he kind of just started…hitting on me…and well he was too strong a-and…."

"Thats enough" He sharply snapped, not looking at me in the eyes.

I swallowed my spit and hesitantly spoke "Uhmm…s-so w-what d-did you m-mean t-that t-time you…" my whole entire body was working against me as I glanced everywhere other then him, playing with the end of my shirt as my head stayed lowered.

"I what?"

"W-when y-you" My face began to burn up even more as I attempted to explain the situation in my head. Gaara abruptly grabbed my hand and pushed me against the hallway walls. "When I?" the redhead huskily asked as the heat boiling in my stomach was unbearable, he was teasing me, again.

Just then, an idea popped up in my head, what if I kissed him? What would he do?

That thought was contemplated in my brain for a while until I had finally mustered up the courage to act upon my desires. "Hm?-" He was about to question mockingly until I gave a light peck on the lips, causing Gaara to drop me instantly and push back with shock.

All I got from him was a stare, not what I expected at all, maybe he doesn't like me?

**SORRY FOR THE RUSH AT THE END IM ALWAYS RUSHING GOOD BYE GUYS PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. We need protection

HEELLOOO EVERYONE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

This was the first time he had ever stared at me this long with that much emotion displayed, it was nothing but shock. My heart had instantly dropped, fuck, did I do something stupid? I turned swiftly, avoiding his bigger frame and walking down the hallways, not saying a word to the man that I had left behind.

The furious blush on my face never subsiding while my brain tried to focus on left, right, left, right. Just as my chest rang with pain, I heard a bell go off, indicating that recess was over. People came roaming down the hallways as I got a couple of stares, ugh I felt way too vulnerable now, this bullshit crush has to stop.

Fuck school for now, I felt a bit too crowded.

My feet travelled down the halls until I eventually got to the door that lead to the outside world. Fuck, I hate feeling like this, thats why I never let myself like anyone, but when I finally did, it was someone who obviously didn't have that mutual feeling. I made my way off of the campus and didn't look back, I hit a corner and a ring tone went off. My body paused to my minds demands, I glanced around to see where the noise was coming from with success.

I extended my hand, bent my knees and picked up the phone off of the ground. It was still ringing, maybe the owner is calling their phone. I decided to answer it as my hands flipped the phone open "Hello?".

"Sakura"

My whole entire body dropped at the familiar sound of Itachi's voice. I grabbed the cigarette pack and opened it to reveal three cigarettes left. "I noticed you've been smoking more recently, thats probably why you only have three cigarettes left"

I felt my heart begin to pump furiously, but in the bad way while my stomach was feeling uneasy. "Who's this new guy I've seen, well, guys,..your still a slut, aren't you"

Nothing could be mustered up correctly, I couldn't trust my voice nor do I even want to talk to this walking catastrophe, but I knew I had to, so why not just say what I think?

"You know," I chuckled in between "Your a walking disaster, a walking time bomb just waiting to explode"

No one answered on the other line.

"Your even more fucking insane then I am, so you must be nothing but a piece of fucking shit, but thats okay,"

I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and continuing to speak. "You see this cigarette I'm smoking right now?"

Still no answer, of course I knew he was watching me right as we speak, sometimes he's really predictable. I broke the cigarette, shot it away and lit another one.

"Do you see this cigarette?"

Still nothing as I was up to my last cigarette, after taking a couple of drags, I broke the second one and tossed it away again, repeating the process of lighting another one.

"How about this one?"

Pure silence.

"Come fucking get me, I've been waiting".

I then slammed the phone on the ground and smashed it continuously with my shoed foot, giving the middle finger in every direction around me.

The first person that popped up in my brain was Hinata, I better stay near her from now on, knowing Itachi, he would probably take the girl as a hostage. My feet sternly yet nervously walked towards the school, I guess I have no choice, I gotta go back to school.

-time skip-

My heart was pumping fast, I felt caved in, like I couldn't handle the situation I had just created, fuck, I'm sick of doubting my own abilities, I got through this once, I can get through it again, I just have to plan it out, just relax.

"Sakura!" I heard a girl shout desperately, waving as her tits jiggled down the hall, even through her sweater "where have you been?" she continued as the girl got closer and closer with each passing moment. "I can't believe you threw Ino out a window!" Hinata happily spoke with a smile until it had turned into a frown "What happened?". I simply pulled out the pack of empty cigarettes and showed her "any day now, i'm just waiting for him". Every day this girl seems to surprise me as compassion filled her eyes "Well, lets prepare! but for now, lets go to gym". I felt somewhat better at her fierce confidence, like she was doing another mission, it was displayed right on her face.

I felt my heart relax, alright, Hinata kept me calm for now, whenever Itachi's involved, I lose my composure, but what the fuck can he do, even if he has people, so do I?

I began to laugh "Alright, lets go".

She giggled and lightly pushed my arm with her fist "See! Everything's going to be alright!, I mean whats the worst he can do? If he kills us, we'll send his ass right to hell too" Hinata spoke innocently, until her eyes glanced to the side and she covered her mouth, looking at her feet. My eyes wondered to the red haired boy, not Gaara, the other one, again.

But as soon as I looked beside him, I became alert, watching my back incase of any situation going wrong. it's that long brown haired kid that seen us take her clothes.

"Hinata, I would like to speak to you, now" the said boy demanded as he went to grab her wrist aggressively. I simply grabbed his arm and pushed him aside "Whoa back the fuck up".

Those pale white eyes glared me down, "Fuck off, you don't even know what your doing"

"I'm sorry guy, but maybe I do?" my eyes intensified as I gave him a wild smirk.

He took a bit shocked but still continued in his rage mode "Hinata, your father is furious"

"Hey fuck off kid, she's not going back there"

"Stop fucking with something you can't handle!"

"You and your stupid cocky fucking clan ass clowns need to fuck off with that threatening bullshit, I'm tired of hearing your stupid noble speeches of how good you think you guys are, and god damn fate this fate that, fuck off"

I grumbled out aggressively, not caring about my identity being revealed of knowing and or being inside some type of clan before and or now. I mean I'm not in the akatsuki anymore, and I , but a couple of members were real good friends of mine.

I grabbed Hinatas wrist and stormed away, leaving the red head and the brunet alone.

"Wait Sakura" She sounded a bit desperate.

I turned on my heel and grabbed the raven haired girl by her face. "Listen to me, were going to have to be careful from now on, I'm calling in for protection"

"Pr-protection?"

-time skip-

We got to gym late, but it was perfect considering our scars would cause attention. We both changed into our gym uniforms and walked outside, it had been a bit too big on the both of us but it should be fine. As soon as I stepped outside of the girls locker room and into the gym, Gaara had caught my attention before anything.

Look away, look away.

"H-hinata!"

"yeah?"

"Uhm…hi" I replied nervously.

TAHNKS


	18. You make me nervous as fuck!

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, IF ANYONE THINKS THAT THIS SERIES IS HEADING IN A BAD DIRECTION OR THERES ANYTHING THAT DOESNT MAKE MUCH SENSE, OR EVEN JUST HOW THE STORY JUMPS FROM ONE THING TO ANOTHER, GIMME A SHOUT! THANKS, BUT NO ASSHOLE MAIL OKAY? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS.**

This time her gaze became even more confused as she slowed her pace down a bit to give me a weird expression. I felt my heart beat quicken while I turned my head towards the opposite direction, any direction was fine as long as it wasn't where Gaara's drowning gaze was.

"What are you doing Sakura?" the blue haired girl questioned, her tone becoming slightly serious.

"I forgot to tell you, I confessed to Gaara kind of and he kind of rejected me..kind of" my words were a bit faster then usual and the blush never left my face as a tad bit of sorrow was felt on my face.

She looked at me with complete shock "WHAT!" but then covered her own mouth as she looked around in embarrassment, also turning red due to the people turning their heads in our direction but she quickly dismissed her own embarrassment and repeated her sentence in a quieter tone. "what?".

"Yeah…and oh yeah Itachi's around now, so were taking precautions now. From here on out, we are to NOT be split apart."

"What about school?" She questioned.

"I'm getting you a body guard" I replied.

Hinata's eyes went wide for a moment but she didn't get the chances to respond as the teacher blew off his bell "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES IN LINE AND START RUNNING"

Both me and Hinata began to jog in-between the two white lines as we continued our conversation "what do you mean body guard, wouldn't that cause way too much attention?!"

"Yeah it would but I'm not going to be comfortable otherwise, Itachi is different, his tactics aren't something you could easily identify even if you knew what you were looking for"

"So what are we going to do?" she asked, a bit more tense then before.

"Well this is gonna be hard, but we fuck him up is what were gonna have to do, be ready for war-" I was going to continue on even more then I had already said but my eye caught redness from the corner and paused sub-conciously.

When our eyes met, I was completely frozen, as if possible movement was now non-existent. I couldn't react, all I could do was turn a different colour. My skull was now fuming as I quickly averted my gaze in another direction. I heard a slight chuckle from the side which caused me to trip over nothing.

"Ugh!" I groaned out as my face hit the floor of the gym. "fuck!" I muttered out angrily while gathering my composure to see Gaara sprinting passed me with a smirk, his eyes dripping in mock.

"Are you okay?" Hinata pampered while I glared at him with a blush, closing my eyes and looking the other way as I began to lift myself up. Just as I was about to, redness covered my vision with a pale hand reaching out to help me. I looked from the hand up to see the guy who I always mistaken for Gaara gesturing his hand in my direction. We both paused, gazing into each other intensively. His red locks really brought out his green caring eyes that looked so familiar. (FOR EVERYONE WHOS WONDERING, SASORI IN NARUTO WEARS THAT WEIRD BODY THING IN THE AKATSUKI, THATS WHY SAKURA DIDN'T RECOGNIZE SASORI AT FIRST).

"Wait…Sa-sasori?" I questioned, taking his hand eagerly as the older male smirked, I knew the thing he wore wasn't actually what he looked like, but I didn't think he'd be this lean and muscular. When we touched fingers, he lifted me up instantly, but as he was lifting me up, it made me think about that kid with the weird eyes and long hair belonging to the other clan, yet he was associating with them.

As soon as I was steady, I jerked my hand away from his and gave the older male a threatened look "What the fuck is going on". Sasori gave me a weird response until realization seemed to hit, the said man glanced in Hinata's relative's direction. Hinata had already walked off, sprinting on her own due to the privacy needed.

I started putting two and two together, all the war and distraction the Akatsuki went through because of what Sasori had done. I felt the anger boil from my feet to my face in an instant. Overwhelming rage engorged my body as it reacted on it's own, I grabbed the collar from his shirt and shouted **"You motherfucker!"**

Before anything else could happen, Sasori grabbed me by the armpits and lifted me up without a struggle "Calm down Sakura, why would I reveal myself without a good reason behind everything".

My body instantly relaxed itself at the redhead's 'as a matter of fact' tone. The larger male put me back down, smiling as he spoke "This guy is one of us".

I looked at the man Sasori was pointing at, and it was the same guy who was treating Hinata like shit. "Nah, i'd never consider him one of us, I mean I'm not even in your crew so my opinion technically doesn't matter, but in my books he's nothing but a prick"

"He has good intentions but it doesn't always come out the way he wished it would" with that last sentence, the older male I had once thought was a stranger began to gather himself to step away, so I took it as a sign of leaving each other be for a while. "Alright well, I have to get back to Hinata, I'll see you around Sasori"

My feet took off into another direction until I noticed Hinata had disappeared. Where the fuck did she go? Fear shot through my stomach as I ran towards the girls bathroom, maybe she's in there. From the distance being erased, my brain went crazy in those matter of seconds, jumping from the possibility of Ino trying to fuck with her, or even worse, Itachi.

I cut the corner of the gym and continued to run with anxiety rushing through my veins. As soon as I cut another corner leading to the bathrooms, I bumped into a larger form, causing me to fall straight onto my ass. It took me a second to regain myself, but when I did my eyes caught sight of Gaara.

My face fumed up as soon as I noticed it was him "H-hi!" the 'hi' came out nervously while I observed his turquoise dull eye's. He was a bit leant over, staring right down at me as the white coloured shirt complimented his strong toned muscles. The black shorts were just cut off enough to show his nice-to-look-at legs. Memories washed through my brain in an instant, reminding me of all the stupid things I didn't wanna think of.

For example, kissing him and not getting a reply, or receiving all those sexual gifts, or even worse, me screaming out his name while finishing and him having been there to see it.

My face just got even more red as I averted my eyes instantly. "U-uhmmm" I coughed out from the silence that took over, him non moving from the leant over stance. When I was about to get up, Gaara leaned even closer, putting his knee on the ground and grabbing my chin as his lips touched mine gently. The shock took over, leaving me there frozen while his tongue touched my lips.

I didn't open my lips, or even kiss back, I just sat there not knowing what to even think. Gaara's fingers touched my hand, causing me to gasp in slight shock as he took the chance and explored my mouth without proper permission.

The redhead's muscle danced with my own, causing a small muffled moan to escape, supporting his actions accidentally, not that I wanted it to stop. He advanced forward, practically on top of me now which distracted my already under the influenced brain. Those rough cold fingers caressed my arm up and then grasping my shoulders, pulling me in closer, deepening our kiss.

"Hmph" Gaara pulled back a bit, allowing us to breathe until locking our lips once more, getting more intense by the second. Pant's and moans went on for another couple of minutes until he slowly broke our kiss. Our eye's stayed in contact, but the redhead's gaze was too strong which caused me to avert my eyes.

"Why do you always look away?" his voice came out low and husky, pulling me closer as an attempt to connect eye contact once more.

Silence took over, I couldn't trust my voice at all, I probably wouldn't even be able to explain myself if I tried. "Well?" the tone came out more demanding this time.

Gaara pushed my back straight onto the floor, putting his knee in-between my legs and keeping me pinned down by my shoulders. "Tell me, I wanna know".

I felt my heart racing, it felt like my fingers had no strength in them "I-i".

"I what?"

It was caught at the back of my throat, it just couldn't come out and it only pissed me the fuck off. "I-im"

"Im?" he eagerly gestured, grinding on me a little. I gasped out from the contact, face fuming even more from it. "Your not getting up until you tell me" mock was pure in that sentence, completely.

Anger pushed it through as I opened my mouth confidently "You make me nervous as fuck!"

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR TUNING IN.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
